Partners and Flashbacks
by ncistennis
Summary: This is a prequel to Partners and Friends! I wanted to explore their relationship more from when they were just partners. So this is my take on things happening on the show or new stories where they are best friends and the best partners but they both know there is the ever creeping line in the sand. Anything is fair game from Season 1- Season 8.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie had just got back from the boxing gym after work and he texted Danny to see if he wanted to grab a beer. While he was waiting for Danny to answer he saw Eddie's name flash up on the screen.

"Hey Janko what's up"

"You got plans tonight Reagan? Cause I need some ice cream and alcohol and I'm probably gonna cry" Eddie said out of breath.

"Eddie where are you? What happened?" Jamie asked trying to put his sneakers on and hold his phone at the same time.

"Scott dumped me" Eddie said in a small voice.

"Aw Janko I'm sorry" Jamie said sincerely. But he really hated to hear her talk about other guys. His conversations with Erin and Renzulli were never far from his head but after his friend's wedding and the incident in the precinct they decided, or rather he decided and Eddie let it go that they should just stay friends.

"Can I come over tonight?" Eddie asked

"Sure, of course. You eat yet?" Jamie asked

"No he dumped me between ordering the food and the appetizers arriving"

"See I told you that it's your loud chewing"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS A HANGUP ABOUT THAT" Eddie yelled into the phone.

"Too soon?" Jamie asked sheepishly

"Yes"

"Sorry"

"So about the food?" Eddie asked

"You go to your place get what you need and I'll grab a pizza and extra beer"

"No the hard stuff"

"We have an afternoon tour tomorrow. You really wanna hit the Vodka tonight. I do have some whisky?" Jamie asked

"Fine, get chocolate ice cream and a tub of cookie dough. But the one you bake, I don't know if I want raw cookie dough or actual cookies"

"That sounds like a terrible combination" Jamie said

"No ones making you eat it"

"Fair enough. Meet in 30?"

"Perfect"

When he hung up with Eddie he realized he had a missed call and text from Danny.

"Hey Danny"

"Hey kid, I can't make a beer tonight. Some neighborhood parents thing Linda is making me go to. Another night?" Danny asked

"Yea that's fine" Jamie said, happy that he didn't have to tell Danny he was bailing to hang out with Eddie.

He went and got the pizza and everything else Eddie wanted. She however had beaten him back to his apartment.

"Does this also mean chickflicks?" Jamie asked groaning as he jutted his hip out to his jacket pocket so Eddie could get his keys out.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see"

"You could've used your key and went in" Jamie said as they walked into his apartment

"Eh, I wasn't there long" Eddie said. Honestly she wasn't sure when they had gotten this close but going into his empty apartment seemed like a step they shouldn't cross.

"You look nice if that helps" Jamie said

"Thanks" Eddie said, wishing nothing more than to get out her fancy clothes and into something comfortable

"ugh" Eddie said flopping on to the sofa

"You wanna talk about it?" Jamie asked

"No"

"Come on, I know you. You'll ignore it for now and then you'll get drunk and cry and then we'll be up all night and you'll talk about how much you hate him. why don't get just get that part over with?" Jamie asked

"Consolation prize" Eddie said

"Eddie you know you never have been and you never will be a consolation prize for me. You're my best friend. I'm always here for you" Jamie said sitting down next to her.

"Dammit Reagan" Eddie said as she felt the tears coming. No matter how into the guy she was, she still cried every time she got dumped.

"You can add, You know Jamie, you were so right" Jamie said smirking

"Never" Eddie said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand

"You wanna hear the details?" Eddie asked

"You're gonna tell me at some point anyway" Jamie said shrugging his shoulders.

"So I actually liked him, we had a good time, he seemed like a decent guy. He worked procurement in one of the big department stores so we usually went fancy which I was fine with. Beer and bar snacks is our thing Reagan" Eddie started to say.

Jamie nodded. He knew that it was his decision to stay friends but it didn't mean he loved hearing about her dates.

"I thought everything was fine but apparently he had hang ups about me being a cop. Apparently he didn't like having to go to some benefit alone last week because we had to work a double. Like I'm sorry, maybe if people weren't so shitty then I wouldn't have to work over time to control the hooligans of New York"

Jamie just smirked.

"I mean I really did like him. He didn't try anything in the beginning and I liked that he was respectful and kind and understanding"

"But" Jamie said

"But then he didn't like the fact that I spent all day with you. Hello you're my partner. And honestly Jamie, at least right now in my relationships you come first"

"Eddie"

"Let me finish"

"Ok" Jamie said nodding

"Like he would ask about work and about our arrests and I would tell him and all I would literally say was oh I got the one guy and Jamie took down the other. And he'd get all weird. The one day I went to lunch with him in uniform he kept staring. I don't think he would admit it but he was intimidated by it"

"He should never have made you feel bad about your job Eddie" Jamie said gently

"He also told me earlier tonight that he wished I was calmer. Like what the hell does that even mean. I think he also meant girlier too. I'm Serbian and Hungarian, we have a temper. Sure I hit back straight Vodka and now that's to you Whiskey, Every time we went out I always looked nice, but once he saw me in uniform the other day it changed everything"

"I'm sorry Eddie that really sucks" Jamie said "And has he not seen your apartment. Aside from a picture of us in uniform and the NYPD flag you would never know you're a cop. Plus your apartment is pink and yellow"

"He's never been "

"Never?" Jamie asked surprised

"No, I mean yea his is bigger but we always went there instead" Eddies said looking down at her hands

"He didn't deserve you Eddie"

"I just want a guy to like me for me, you know. Someone that can handle the fact that I'm a cop and carry a gun that my partner is a guy and my best friend. Someone that likes me for me, flaws and all. I know I'm not perfect Jamie, but who is? Sure I have a healthy appitite but I also work hard in the gym. Scott also didn't like the fact that I could outrun him, and then I told him its because me and you work out together you would have thought I kicked a puppy"

"Janko, you shouldn't have to settle. You're pretty amazing don't let anyone tell you otherwise" Jamie said

"Thanks Jamie" Eddie said, letting a few tears fall.

"Come here" Jamie said sliding closer to her on the sofa to give her a hug.

Jamie had one arm snaked around her waist and the other on her shoulder. Eddie had wrapped both arms around his stomach and put her head on his chest.

"Jamie, I mean it. I won't let anyone come between us. You're too important to me" Eddie said sniffling.

Jamie didn't say anything he just nodded his head that was leaning on Eddies.

"See don't you feel better now that you got the crying over with?" Jamie asked

"You really have gotten better at handling it" Eddie said

"Somebody has to" Jamie said with a smirk

"Oh whatever" Eddie said giving him a small smile

"We should eat the pizza now, I'll warm it in the oven since it's probably cold"

"Thank you" Eddie said more behind her thanks than just pizza

"Always" Jamie said

"I'm gonna go change" Eddie said nodding to the bag by the door

She walked off to the bathroom and he got out plates for their pizza and threw a few slices in the oven.

"Um, there's a problem. See when I was throwing stuff in my bag, I had a comfy shirt in my hand and then my phone beeped and it was Scott asking if I would still want to have sex tonight, you know to celebrate one last time together and I threw the shirt and forgot about it" Eddie said walking into Jamie's living room in her flower printed pj pants and sports bra.

Jamie looked up and swallowed, somehow, he still thought Eddie was beautiful even after she piled her hair on top of her head, wiped all her makeup off and was standing half-naked in his living room.

"Need a shirt?" Jamie asked, his voice an octave higher than he was expecting

"Yes please" Eddie said nodding

He walked into his bedroom and Eddie padded in right behind him. He opened two different draws and turned back to face her.

"Long or short?"

"Long please"

He pulled one from the bottom of his drawer. It was a thin, cream thermal that he was pretty sure he had since high school but it was practically threadbare and one of his favorites to lay around the house in.

"I think you did this on purpose" Jamie said poking her in the stomach

"Don't do that" Eddie said swatting his hand away as she took the shirt.

"Some of us look at a pizza and go soft" Eddie said putting on the shirt.

Jamie didn't know what to say, he usually didn't when she started talking about her body because it took all of his willpower to control his own body.

"This is see through Reagan" Eddie said smirking

"You want a different one?" Jamie asked cocking an eyebrow

"No, I mean its not like you didn't already see"

Jamie just rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the bedroom.

"See now we can be even. I walk in on you changing and I walk out on you while I'm half-naked"

"See I'm just an innocent victim" Jamie said putting his hands up in self-defense

"Anything but mister"

Once they were back in the kitchen and fully clothed, Jamie slid her plate over to her. She was about to place her feet under her when she spotted the bottle of whiskey on the counter. Jamie's eyes tracked her and when she picked it up she looked at him for confirmation. He nodded and she grabbed two glasses.

"Go easy you lush" Jamie said as Eddie handed him his glass.

"Whatever" Eddie said chugging her glass right away.

"Alright then, drinking to forget" Jamie said laughing as he sipped his glass. He knew Eddie was vulnerable, especially after he once again decided they should just stay partners so he wanted to make sure that one of them stayed sober since the time they kissed in his apartment they were both stone cold sober. So he really couldn't blame the first time on alcohol.

Eddie had downed her third-glass when Jamie pulled the bottle away from her. She didn't say anything but shot him a pouty face.

"You need to eat more" Jamie said

"Wow, never thought those words would come out of your mouth"

"Yea well just put some pizza in yours" Jamie said handing her another slice

They finished eating and he had had two glasses of whiskey and two beers. He wouldn't drive but he was feeling fine. Eddie on the other hand then then polished off the half bottle of whiskey that he had as well as a few beers and was now onto the tub of cookie dough.

"That's repulsive Janko" Jamie said pointing to the little bowl that she had put the cookies dough into. He himself had a small bowl of ice cream.

"It's like cough medicine for the heart"

"What?!" Jamie asked bursting out laughing

"Ok, next time you decide that you are gonna stop living like a priest and go on a date and then maybe even get a girlfriend and you get dumped. I will bring the cookie dough and you will see its magical powers"

"How do you know that I won't dump her?"

"Humility is not your strongest point"

"So I've been told" Jamie said smirking as they walked over to the couch.

Eddie's alcohol had hit her a little harder than expected and she wobbled.

"D1 football playing frat boy?" Jamie asked as he put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"What ever" Eddie said sitting down and taking a swig of beer.

"Yea I'm cutting you off. You can't even come up with a good comeback" Jamie said sitting down next to her.

"Just pick a movie" Eddie said

"I get to pick?" Jamie asked surprised

"No you'll pick some weird documentary about prison practices in Antarctica" Eddie said taking the remote from him

"There's no people there, what do they do, put penguins in prison?" Jamie asked smirking

"Shut it" Eddie said

Before they got too comfy he figured he should at least get some water in her too.

He grabbed a few bottles and put them on the coffee table before he sat back down.

"Jamie" Eddie slurred

"Yes Janko"

"You are the bestest friend I've ever had. But don't tell Hayley" Eddie said louder than necessary since she was feeling more than good.

"Ok, you're done" Jamie said laughing moving the remaining beer bottle out of her reach

"Jamie" Eddie whined

"I'm you're best friend remember? You'll thank me later" Jamie said laughing

Eddie just stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed one of the waters that was on the table.

"Eddie"

Eddie just looked over to Jamie.

"You're my best friend too Janko" Jamie said with a smile.

"Wanna do be a favor?" Eddie asked

Jamie didn't say anything but just cocked an eyebrow and gave her a look that he didn't like where this was going.

"Go beat up Scott. Now. Reagan"

"Let's not go assault anyone tonight Eddie ok? Next day tour we'll go the bar and through darts at his picture, ok?"

"Fine"

"I'm sorry he was shitty. These guys you date, give all us guys a bad rap" Jamie said laughing

"Or maybe they just aren't boy scouts like you"

"Here we go" Jamie said rolling his eyes.

"Jamie would you ever actually you know suggest to a girl that you just dumped that she should still come over and rock your world?" Eddie said now sitting on her heels facing Jamie.

Jamie knew this was the alcohol talking at this point but he still thought it was funny.

"No I can't say that I would"

"I mean I get I ruined him for life, like he'll never find someone better than me but I'm a hell of a lot more than just my body"

Jamie nodded, Eddie was pretty funny when she was drunk, especially if she was mad about something.

"I mean, I'm also made up of water"

"What?" Jamie asked just laughing.

Eddie was now standing on his couch and he really didn't want to have to explain to Renzulli how his partner took a drunk header into the coffee table so he wrapped his arm behind both her knees bringing her butt back to the couch.

"Hey not cool" Eddie pouted

"I didn't think you wanted to get a concussion when you were inevitable going to fall" Jamie said

Eddie brought her feet back up under her and gave Jamie a look.

"I always have your back. And you're right. You are more than your body, you also have a demanding wise ass attitude" He said smiling

"Then why do you put up with it?" Eddie asked

"I don't like to be bored" Jamie said

Eddie just shook her head and went back to her end of the couch and flipped the blanket over herself. Jamie had wiggled his feet under the blanket.

"No fair you feet take up more of my space"

"My couch shorty"

Instead of sitting, Eddie decided to lay down to take up more of his space. Jamie honestly lived these kid of nights were there were no walls between them, even he had to admit being the do-gooder boy scout could be exhausting and he liked the way Eddie and him teased each other.

They were only half way though the movie when they both started to fall asleep. Eddies legs had gotten slightly wrapped up in Jamie's when she woke up startled.

She knew this feeling and she knew she had to leave.

"Jam" Eddie said as she tried to untangle her feet from his and the blanket.

"Huh, Eddie?" Jamie asked waking up at her commotion.

Eddie did say anything but she was trying to get up and had a hand over her mouth.

Jamie quickly took notice of her green she looked and quickly pulled his feet back.

"Bathroom, go"

Eddie started shaking her head trying to get to the door.

"Go. I'm right behind you" Jamie said as he pushed her towards the bathroom.

They made it just in time and Jamie grabbed her hair out of her face that had fallen out of her messy bun.

"It's ok I got you " Jamie said quietly as he rubbed circles on her back

Eddie had stopped throwing up and Jamie went from his knees to his butt to sit down. Eddie then leaned herself against him.

"I won't say it" Jamie said smirking

"You better not if you value your life Reagan" Eddie said

"You wanna go get in bed. I can take the couch?" Jamie asked

Eddie didn't have time to say anything before she started to get sick again. Jamie instantly was back on his knees holding her hair. They hadn't even turned the light on, but there was enough from the living room that they could still see.

"Not a good combo, I'm sorry" Eddie said sitting back down.

Jamie stood up and opened the window.

"You don't have to stay in here you know" Eddie said leaning against the tub.

Jamie didn't say anything but he went back to the living room to get a bottle of water, he went to the closet and grabbed two washcloths and went into his room to change from his jeans into his plaid pj pants, and went back into the bathroom.

"I always have your back Eddie"

Eddie knew that smells always got to him and she could see that he was struggling to not gag himself.

"Honestly Jamie, I know you're not good with this stuff" Eddie said apologetically.

"Hold on" Jamie said

He moved Eddie's feet out of his way so he could open the bathroom cabinet. He pulled out a small bottle, opened it and put some on his finger and then swiped it across under his nose.

"Life your shirt" He told Eddie as he went and sat back down next to her.

Eddie looked at him confused but did as she was told.

"Peppermint" Jamie said showing her the oil bottle.

"And you call me a granola cruncher?" Eddie asked genuinely shocked he would have any essential oils.

"Erin's gotten into it, she gave me what she thought were necessary. I will admit the peppermint and lavender work pretty well when I get a headache"

"And this does..." Eddie asked

"Putting it on your stomach is supposed to calm it down, and reduce nausea. Plus now my bathroom won't smell of your puke" Jamie said

"Sorry" Eddie said swiping a finger of the peppermint under her own nose. She was handing Jamie the bottle back when he stopped her.

"Keep smelling it too" He said holding it up to her nose.

He then got up and wet the two clothes and put one on Eddie's forehead and one on her neck.

"You don't have to take care of me you. I can go home"

"Yea and what do you think your BAC is still?" Jamie asked shooting her a look, letting her knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"You're gonna hold this one over my head aren't you Reagan?"

"No, just about the fact that you had pizza, ice cream, raw cookie dough, whisky and beer"

Hearing that combination was enough to turn her stomach again. She pushed off Jamie and rolled over to the toilet.

"See even you agree" Jamie said rubbing her back again.

Eddie didn't say anything, she just groaned.

"You know you'll feel better the quicker you get it out of your system"

Eddie finished and leaned back against Jamie again. He handed her the bottle of water and she took small sips.

"I hate throwing up. Like actually terrified of it" Eddie said with glassy eyes.

"You seem pretty calm now" Jamie said wiping away a tear with the pad of his thumb.

"Well I don't usually have someone taking care of me when I'm puking my guts up" Eddie said

Jamie didn't say anything but he made a face and shook his head.

"If you were puking from the stomach flu, I'd probably have on a hazmat suit and be in another room. But this is just from the terrible combination you decided to put into your stomach tonight"

Eddie grabbed the peppermint and continued to smell it.

"You think you're done? Wanna go get in bed?"

"Yea I think so" Eddie said

Jamie got up and then held out a hand for Eddie to get up. She pushed his hand away and got up but swayed a little.

"Easy Janko"

"I'm gonna brush my teeth, do you have mouthwash? I forgot mine" Eddie said opening her toiletry bag on the counter.

"Yea let me go get you a cup" Jamie said

They got ready for bed. With Eddie only stumbling around a few times.

"You can stay in your bed you know. We're both adults" Eddie said

"Ok" Jamie said placing a towel under her side of the bed and one on the bed. He grabbed the trashcan and placed it next to the bed.

"I think I'm ok, this peppermint helped" Eddie said

"Just in case" Jamie said pulling back the covers.

"Come on get in" Jamie said. He still hoped that at some point he would be saying those words to her, but not just as partners.

Jamie popped his t-shirt off and put it in his hamper before he climbed in on his side of the bed. He set his alarm and turned on the bed side light.

"Shirtless?" Eddie asked

"It's still warm out, and you are a human space heater" Jamie said

"I don't need a nightlight Reagan"

"Well I'd rather you be able to see where your puking so it's not on me" Jamie said

"I told you I think I'm ok now" Eddie said feeling guilty.

"Ok" Jamie said putting the cool clothes back on Eddie's forehead.

"I'm sorry for dumping on you and then not listening to you when you said that was a bad combo and for puking" Eddie said

"I would've been concerned if you actually listened to me" He said laughing

"Reagan" Eddie said swatting his abs with her hand.

"Go to sleep Eddie, wake me if you need me" Jamie was laying on his side of the bed as close to the edge as he could without falling off but he was still facing Eddie. He comfortingly ran his hand on her arm and played with the hem of the sleeve. It was his favorite shirt to lay around in and the way Eddie was cuddled up in it, he really didn't think he'd ever get it back.

"Goodnight Eddie" Jamie said turning off the lamp.

Jamie knew she was already falling asleep since she mumbled something incoherent back to him.

* * *

So this is apart of my Partners series. It is more of a prequel to Partners and Friends. I wrote that a while ago and I wished I had written more about their friendship too before being a couple and there's been some ideas I've had that I want to tackle as them being partners but I didn't want to write the new Partners stories and half of it be in flashbacks. So this story is kind of a reference to somethings I will make in the new story. The title for my new story will be Partners and Family! A lot of people suggested Partners and Babies and I heavily considered it, but I have a lot of good plots lined up for them and it won't just be one big happy family with a baby. It's about them becoming a family and Eddie becoming a Reagan. I have half of the first chapter written and it will started with them on their honeymoon, I am hoping to get it out soon!

Thank you for the support, don't forget to leave me messages and reviews I love them!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit Eddie I know it's late but just answer your damn phone" Jamie yelled into her voicemail.

He then sent her a few texts.

[I'm fine, no one's hurt. Just answer. Please]

After a rather colorful conversation with his father after he and Eddie got off tour, he was too wired to sleep. He went for a run in the cool fall night but that didn't help. A shower didn't help, reading didn't help. Nothing seemed to work. He knew he could've called Spencer or Renzulli or McKenna or Kara but he knew subconsciously none of them would have been able to talk him down like Eddie would.

After what seemed like an eternity to Jamie his phone finally rang.

"Ragan its the middle of the freaking night. We worked a double. You said no ones dead so why the hell are you waking me in the middle of the night about to give me an anxiety attack?"

"Well hello sunshine" Jamie said sarcastically in the phone.

"You. Woke. Me. Up. No jokes for you" Eddie said punctuating the first few words out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow night for tour" Jamie said feeling guilty that he woke his partner.

"Uh-uh now I'm awake what's wrong?" Eddie asked

"Forget it Eddie. I'm sorry I called so late"

"You're gonna be the death of me Reagan. You still have the tub of cookie dough I left if your fridge a few weeks ago after Scott dumped me?"

"Yea, I haven't touched it. You threatened me if I did"

"Good well bake it and make some decalf tea I'll be over in 15"

"Wait Eddie, you" Jamie started to say before Eddie had already hung up.

Jamie figured that he should listen to her since he woke her up and she was now insisting that she needed to come over to check on him. Their little parties of two at random hours was not unusual for them but they had been growing more frequent. Before it had been for an actual reason, now it seemed like it was every few days they just wanted more time to hang out.

Jamie had poured two mugs of the decalf Irish breakfast tea that he had introduced to her. He liked the regular version but knew they had night tours the next few days and would need to sleep later into the day. He was taking the cookies out of the oven when he heard his door knob rattle.

"Jamie" Eddie said opening the door.

He figured she would yell at him for not locking all of the Taru locks that were placed on his door. But it had been a few weeks since the incident with the Molotov cocktail and no one has threatened him since.

"In the kitchen" He called out.

Eddie walked into the kitchen. She was still in her printed pj pants and he was pretty sure she had on one of his old long sleeve shirts that seemed to go missing after she slept over when Scott dumped her.

"Oh good you do own shirts to sleep in" Eddie said

Last time she had slept over, he had slept shirtless. It was one of the weird humid, summer like fall nights and she had woken up at one point with her hand resting gently on his abs.

"Don't want to burn my 6-pack"

"Baby"

"Hey no one made you come over here in the middle of the night" Jamie said placing both palms on the countertop.

"Yea well I had to make sure you weren't on a ledge. I mean Jesus Christ Jamie, I woke up to about 8 missed calls, a few voice mails and a handful of texts. What did you want me to think?" Eddie said as her slight frustration was diminishing now that she saw he was ok and made the cookies.

"And if you don't start talking soon I am gonna go into your bedroom, lock the door, unorganized everything and sleep right in the middle and you will be forced to take the couch"

"Ok, ok" Jamie had picked his head up and looked at her "Couch or table?"

"Couch, I'm not fully awake or fully asleep yet Reagan"

"That makes no sense" Jamie said as he handed her a mug.

He picked up his own mug and the plate of cookies and walked over to the couch and Eddie followed.

"You moving in Janko?" Jamie asked pointing to her small duffel.

"I didn't know how long I was gonna have to play Dr. Phil so I brought a bag. Figured we would sleep in since we're working nights and then can relax and grab dinner before work"

"You still have a toothbrush and clothes here from two weeks ago" Jamie said

"I do?"

"Yea and I had to vacuum up all the blonde hair you shed that night"

"Oh whatever"

"You also left a razor and hair ties too"

"You take inventory in your bathroom everyday?" Eddie asked as she sipped her tea.

"Just when there's stuff I don't recognize"

"You sure it's mine?" Eddie asked picking up a cookie.

"Positive it's no one else's" Jamie said and he tossed her the blanket she preferred from the chair in the corner.

"Thanks" Eddie said taking the blanket

"Sure, when was the last time you got laid Reagan?"

"Uh-uh, we decided we don't talk about that stuff with each other?" Jamie said, face turning bright red.

"Relax Jamie, I'm kidding. You're wound tighter than you usually are tonight. No wonder" Eddie said rolling her eyes

Jamie let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"So what gives, you've been acting weird the last few days. I mean you yelled at me yesterday at work for asking if you wanted a coffee"

 _"Jamie, five seconds. I need some caffeine before I fall over" Eddie said_

 _They were walking patrol and walked over to the coffee cart on the corner._

 _"You want some? My treat cranky pants"_

 _"No Eddie, I don't want coffee. If I wanted coffee I would just get it my damn self. I don't need you telling me to get coffee" Jamie said rather loudly._

 _Eddie paid for her coffee and turned to face him._

 _"You wanna tell me what beef you have with a cup of coffee?"_

 _"It's not about coffee"_

 _"I figured that much. What's going on with you. Ever since you got back from the range with your dad, you've been pretty hostile" Eddie said gently, really not wanting to set him off again._

 _"Just drop it Janko" Jamie pleaded._

 _"Look at me" Eddie said turning to look directly in his eyes._

 _"What?" He asked rolling his eyes._

 _"Where is your head? Jamie I'm your partner, I need to know if your heads not in it. We don't exactly have a job where you can space out all day long"_

 _"Drop it, I'm fine Janko. And since you know so much why don't you just make the decision to take us back to the station. Here you want the keys, my gun and shield too? He seethed._

 _Eddie just stared at him, not knowing where this outburst was coming from. He was the most levelheaded person she knew, especially on the job._

 _"No Jamie. I just want to make sure you have my back. I have yours, and somethings bothering you. I'm always here to talk to you, but we can't do that if were dead because you were too distracted" Eddie said_

 _"I'm fine "_

 _"Sure, let's keep going" Eddie said_

"I'm sorry about that. I was out of line"

"You think? Next time you pull crap like that were going back in. It was unsettling yesterday, I didn't know where your head was. You were really distracted"

"Eddie, I got mad at my dad"

"About?" Eddie asked prodding him along as she took a sip of her tea.

"He wants me to take the Sargent's exam"

"What Jamie that's great! I head a rumor today that they were thinking of holding it. It's been a few years I think. The last time I don't think I was even out of the academy yet"

"Yea so great" He huffed

"I'm not following. You've already said you don't want to be a detective, that you like patrol. Being a sergeant would allow you to stay on patrol" Eddie said confused.

"It's not about the test"

"Why cause your dad suggested it?" Eddie asked

"He didn't ask, we didn't talk. He just plops the application in my bad at the range and when I asked him about it he told me to take it. No discussion, no conversation. Nothing. Just once again everyone making decisions for me" Jamie said, growing angry again.

"Maybe he thought you just needed a push in the right direction. Jamie, you're great at what you do. We piss off a lot of detectives and Sergeants because you have this easy way about you that instantly knows what to do at a scene. Jamie they are threatened by you because they know you're smarter and more talented than them. I don't understand why you wouldn't sign up for the test"

"That sounds like the mouth of Frank Reagan. You doing his bidding now?" Jamie said with more anger than he had intended to.

"Excuse me? I don't think you're father needs a 5'4 blonde beat cop to do his bidding. He's much scarier, what is he 6'4? And that mustache could take out a perp. I'm definitely not doing his bidding Jamie. We're friends remember, I'm here for you" Eddie said

"You wouldn't understand Eddie"

"Try me Reagan"

"I'm just tired of everything being decided for me. Back door meetings about what to do about baby Jamie. Nope, he can't make any decision on his own. Can't trust him with his own job or anything. Gotta go check his food for bones"

Eddie rolled her eyes before she started talking. "Seriously? Stop acting like a petulant little kid or they will keep treating you that way" Eddie said, her own voice growing louder.

"Come again?" Jamie asked slightly surprised she went back at him.

"Anytime your family tries to help you, or anyone really you get your back up and go into some teenage agnsty mood that I really don't envy your parents for having to live with. Jamie you're family does more for each other in the span of an hour than mine has done for me in the last ten years. They care about you, they want what's best for you. Maybe you're right, I don't understand why you get so mad when they try and help you"

"Because its not help, not from my father. His fear of showing favoritism is the whole reason I'm not a detective. It's also a reason I get in trouble more because the bosses know I wouldn't question it to my father, nor would he ever intervene. I've been doing my job for years now and somehow without anyone knowing he still orchestrates my whole life. Like I wouldn't have thought to sign up for the test on my own? I'm that naïve that I couldn't get an application when it was officially announced?"

"You're mad that he didn't talk to you about it? It's a freaking piece of paper Jamie"

"No then I he came here tonight after tour because I've been ducking his calls and pretty much told me that I'm wasting my potential. How does he get to decide what I'm doing. I'm a grown ass man in my 30s with a law degree. I can think for myself" Jamie said getting up and pacing.

"Jamie, how is that him deciding? Maybe it's just his blessing, his way of encouraging you to take it. You said he's got his own way of doing things"

"And I have mine. He just busted in here and was going on about wasted potential and all this other bullshit like I was 12 and needed a lecture. They don't get to decide everything for me. I'm tired of it, If I want to take the damn exam I will. I don't need to be led to it. He also pretty much said I'm letting the Regan name down by and not toing the line like the good little baby of the family." Jamie said yelling

"Is that what this is about? Bucking what your family wants you to do, to do it your own way?"

"Not exactly"

"Listen to me" Eddie said strongly and Jamie stopped pacing behind the couch.

"For years I have listened to you tell me that you're not the same as your siblings, that Joe was the one that understood you. You tell Danny he has his way of the doing job and you have yours. Jamie, this would be your own way. Has anyone else in your family been a sergeant?"

"No. Leave Joe out of it"

"Ok so you would be taking your own path. One in which I think you would be very good at. Jamie if your dad hadn't brought this up first do you really think I wouldn't have asked you about it? I know you started studying for it ..." Eddie said before she stopped and her expression and body softened.

"When you were still with Vinny. Then it got cancelled after budget cuts."

"Leave Vinny out of it too" He said angrily

"Jamie please come sit" Eddie said gently. She knew she was on rocky territory by bringing both of them up.

"Why Janko? You think you figured everything out?" Jamie said still not sitting down.

"So basically what you're telling me is that you can't move on from patrol because of Joe and Vinny?"

"Eddie" Jamie bit back

"Jamie you're a great cop, pretty much everyone thinks so, except the people we piss off and even then I'm sure they would agree. But you moving up the ranks is just like moving up in school. Could you read on your own in Kindergarten?"

"Yea"

"Figures" Eddie said rolling her eyes.

"So just because you were really good at Kindergarten does that mean that you would want them to keep you there forever, and never challenge yourself?"

Jamie didn't say anything but he did sit down.

"Jamie it's no different. There's no set schedule for these things like in school that every June you get to move up. Are you scared that you won't be good at it. Are you scared that you'll forget about Joe and Vinny?"

"I said leave them out of it Eddie" Jamie said. He could feel himself getting sweating and tried to stand up put Eddie now pinned him to the sofa with her leg and arm.

"Jamie. Can you be honest with me?" Eddie asked gently

Jamie didn't answer but Eddie continued anyway.

"Do you think that if you leave patrol you will forget about them? I know Joe is the reason you became a cop and you were on patrol when Vinny died. Jamie what do you think will happen if you take the exam?"

"No I'm not doing this" Jamie said pushing Eddie away to get up.

"Clearly something is bothering you or you wouldn't be reacting to your dad giving you the test and coming here earlier"

"Why bother? I can have the highest test score and people will think that I had the questions before and my dad still has final say in the promotion list"

"Jamie all anyone has to do is look at any of your report cards to know that you earned your score fair and square. Stop hiding from yourself and face what's actually bugging you Reagan"

"Thank you Frank Reagan"

"Oh no, this is all Eddie Janko" Eddie said standing up facing him

"You really think that something is going to happen if you just study for the test? What a papercut? Maybe an all-nighter? Where is the harm in studying for the damn thing so when the test does come around in a few months you can decide with a clear head that you want to take it. What's the fear in that Jamie?" Eddie said almost yelling.

Jamie was still standing in front of her staring when she continued.

"Stop hiding and face whatever it is that's holding you back. I'm not saying you're wasting potential or not living up to Reagan expectations, I'm asking you why you wouldn't take it as a personal challenge? The only thing holding you back from this is yourself Jamie. No one can study and take the test for you, but you. But first you have to admit the real reason you don't want to take the test, not some bullshit eveyones controlling my life answer" Eddie said

"BECAUSE YOU'LL DIE!" Jamie yelled back

"Jamie?"

"No, were done with this conversation Eddie" Jamie said shaking

Eddie put her hands on his shoulder and looked him right in the face.

"Jameson Reagan I am not going anywhere and I am not going to die if you study for the test" Eddie said sternly

"You don't know that" Jamie said swallowing hard

"Why would I die just because you decide to study for a test?" Eddie asked softly

"Joe died after I said I wanted to take the entrance test and Vinny died after I told him I was going to the exam"

"Oh Jamie" Eddie said walking him back to the couch

"I can't do it again, I can't hold another partner as they bleed out in my arms. I can't lost another person that I love and care about. I can't do it and I won't do it" Jamie said, the emotion starting to rise in him.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon Jamie"

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL THAT EDDIE. JOE AND VINNY DIDN'T PLAN ON DYING EITHER" Jamie said putting his head in his hands.

"No they didn't. And their deaths had nothing to do with you studying for any test"

"Jamie both of their deaths were tragic and heartbreaking and I couldn't imagine having to hold you knowing there was nothing I could do to save you" Eddie said shuddering at the thought.

"I let them down" Jamie said softly but Eddie could still hear the lump in his voice

"Jamie look me, please" Eddie begged trying to get him to lift his head.

"Jamie you studying and wanting to challenge yourself did not cause either of them to die. Was Joe happy you wanted to become a cop? Was Vinny happy for you that you wanted to try for the Sergeants test?" Eddie asked

"Joe was thrilled, he was trying to figure out if they would let us be partners. Vinny, he said there was no way he was calling me boss and that I still would have to pay for his beers when I lost to him in darts" Jamie said smiling sadly

"Your dad know any of this?" Eddie asked

"No" Jamie said shaking his head

"Jamie the only thing that their deaths had in common with you studying was the same time frame. Do you blame yourself?"

"I knew something was up with Joe. We still talked everyday but you could hear it in his voice that he was stressed. And he started telling me that he loved me everytime he talked to me. I should've said something to dad or Danny and maybe he would have told them. I asked him, I begged him to tell me if everything was ok. I asked Angie if there was anything wrong and she said no. I couldn't do anything to change it" Jamie said getting louder again.

"Have you ever admitted out loud that you couldn't have done anything to change Joe's outcome?"

Jamie just shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"From what you have told me about Joe, I don't think he would want his death to prevent you from taking the test. If he saw you refusing to do something that was good for you what would he do?"

"Tell me to get my head out of my ass and get my act together and stop being so damn stubborn" Jamie said, a few tears now spilling out of his eyes.

"Hey its ok" Eddie said putting one hand on his back and one on his knee.

"What would Vinny tell you?" Eddie asked

"Reagan, you're an idiot that needs a girlfriend" Jamie said smiling again

Eddie laughed

"He tried to set me up with a prostitute we collard" Jamie said laughing

"How much clothing was she wearing when this conversation happened?"

"Let's just say I don't think I get that up close and personal looking at my own body on a daily basis"

"That much?"

"That little" Jamie said laughing again and Eddie rolled her eyes.

-Eddie said something change in his eyes again before he started talking.

"Did I ever tell you about that day?"

"In the courtyard?" Eddie asked

"Yea"

"No, I mean I knew you were still having some trouble in the beginning of our partnership. Sarge warned me."

"It was an ambush disguised as a purse snatching. I wanted to call for backup knowing where we were headed and knowing how bad tensions were with the Los Lordes and the NYPD. But it was Vinny's home, it's where he grew up and he was comfortable there so he kept going. I radioed it in as I followed them. We run into the court yard and Vin jumps down off the upper ledge and were looking around and..." Jamie stops before he takes a deep breath.

"And there's no one there. It looked deserted, and I knew immediately it was a set up.

 _"Vin, come one we gotta get out of here man it's a set up"_

"Next thing I knew we heard gunshots. And I felt a searing pain in my left side and hit the ground. I no sooner for the words out when I was hit. I saw Vinny turn back to me to make sure I was ok, and he hadn't even said anything yet, but he took one in the neck. I rolled and crawled back to the ramp since there was a wall and he wasn't behind me."

"Jamie, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Eddie said taking a hold of his hands in hers

"It explains why I am so protective of you, aside from the fact that were not just partners"

"Ok" Eddie said nodding

"He took a bullet in the neck Ed. Above the vest. I couldn't, there wasn't" Jamie said before he started to let his tears out

 _"Vinny, Vin." Jamie yelled_

 _"10-13, 10-13. Officer's been shot" Jamie yelled into the radio_

"After I called it in, I took my gun out. I was still trying to get my breathing back. Had the wind knocked out of me but Vinny was lying there exposed and not looking so hot. So I shot as I went out to drab him and I dragged him back to the ramp"

 _"Get up man, come on, Vin get up" Jamie said as he dragged Vinny._

 _"Come, its ok, I gotcha, Vin its ok" Jamie said as he put his hand on Vinny's neck to try and contain the blood._

 _"Ok, ok, alright, 're gonna be ok man" Jamie said as Vinny's head started to lull to the side_

 _"Hey look at me, you're gonna be alright Vinny. Look at me, you're ok" Jamie said as Vinny closed his eyes once again._

 _"Hey don't go anywhere, stay right here. Stay with me ok, fight, come on fight. Hey Vinny come on stop smiling, look at me man"_

 _"Its ok" Vinny said softly_

 _"Come on look at me" Jamie pleaded_

 _"It's ok Reagan. I told you, I told you this is the end" Vinny said smiling_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's the end. It's ok" Vinny said as his eyes closed._

 _"Vinny" Jamie pleaded and he pulled at his jacket._

 _"Vinny" Jamie begged_

"Vinny" Jamie said softly as he pulled Vinny's body closer to him

"I don't remember much after I sat and held Vinny. I just pulled him to me and sat there holding him. Sarge told me later on they had to pull us apart. That I wasn't responding and wouldn't let go. Then when they tried to take him away I became combative" Jamie said, now crying.

Somewhere while telling Eddie he had pulled her and was holding her much like he had held Vinny when he died. Eddie wrapped her arms around him and had a few tears of her own fall.

"Shh it's ok Jamie"

"Jamie I am so sorry" Eddie said as she pushed off his chest.

"I couldn't save him Ed" Jamie said trying to make his own tears stop.

"I was his partner, I was right there and he died right in my arms" Jamie said. He put a hand up to his face to try and stop the tears but they wouldn't.

"My own partner died right next to me. How can I expect anyone to trust me with a whole command, to be the boss?"

"Jamie, you did everything you could"

"He didn't listen Eddie"

"You said Vinny was also good at following his strong instincts? That was his territory Jamie, he was trying to protect all of them. You were with him until the end Jamie. He told you himself it was ok. Anyone would be stupid to not want you as their boss. I'm sorry you had to go through that" Eddie said

"The one small piece I do remember after Sarge finally got me away from Vinny was one of the other Sergeants saying how Renzulli should have had a better command on me and that I broke the rules by going in there. No one's gonna blame the dead cop" Jamie said finally regaining some control of his emotions.

"It wasn't your fault Jamie. Joe's death, Vinny's death, neither were your fault"

"Since then I've had reservations. Does leaving patrol mean that I'm just gonna become a boss that yells at his command and that doesn't take in any other factors. Rezulli said I was about to go off half-cocked on the guy but he held me back and made me get in an ambulance and then he yelled at the other guy. I don't ever want to be the one yelling at some patrol officer while he's holding the dead body of his partner" Jamie said feeling the tears come back up.

"That would never be you Jamie, you care too much about people. Renzulli didn't yell, he knew how to handle you after, he trained you Jamie, he's good at reading people and so are you. There's no way you would do that. If I ever lost a partner, you would be the first person I would want to see. Because you would be calm and level-headed, but still feel for the family and the other officer"

"If I leave patrol it just feels like I would be leaving Joe and Vinny behind" Jamie choked out

"No Jamie, never" Eddie said as she hugged him again.

"You would never forget them, they are always in your heart and your mind. You honor both of them everyday by being the best cop you can be. I don't think either one would want you to stall your career on account of them. Jamie, if anything, take this test for them. Be the best Sargent that you can, for them"

Jamie just nodded and leaned back on the sofa.

"How long have you been bottling all this up?" Eddie asked

"A few years" Jamie said

"Figures" Eddie said rolling her eyes and wiping away the fear tears that fell.

"I guess didn't know how to express this stuff to my family"

"That's ok" Eddie said encouragingly

"You think I should take it?" Jamie asked

"Is this a trick question?" Eddie asked

"No, straight answer"

Eddie nodded "I think that you should at least take it. What you do with your scores and any potentional promotion is up to you"

"What about you?" Jamie asked

"I don't expect us to be partners forever Jamie. Eventually they will realize that they need your brain to figure out this impending drug crisis that seems to have ramped up. Or some terrorist operation that will be too smart for everyone but you. But that doesn't mean we have to stop being friends. Jamie I'm always gonna be here for you. You're more of a family to me than my own. Just promise me that when someone finally commits crazy old lady Janko to the nursing home that you'll bring me some decent food"

"I gotta commit you and bring you food?" Jamie asked smiling

"Yes, because I am sure that you will have 2.5 kids or your niece or nephew taking care of you. Who knows maybe if you get promoted and we get separated maybe will both grow a pair and decide to see if there was anything to those feelings"

Jamie just coughed.

"Yea maybe"

"Make a pact that if by the time you are 40 and neither of us are seriously dating anyone, we'll have a kid together?" Eddie asked seriously.

Jamie's eyes bugged out of his head and he started coughing again. Eddie handed him his mug of tea.

"Excuse me"

"Well I am younger than you and age isn't really a factor for men to reproduce so we would have to make the kid before my eggs get defective or run out"

"I, uh, what?" Jamie asked again still in shock.

"Like a backup. It doesn't mean we would need to get married or get a white picket fence Jamie. It would be two best friends that haven't found anyone worthy of them that want a kid together. Jamie they make movies about this kind of stuff. I mean I guess you would have to get permission from the Pope." Eddie said with a smile

"Deal" Jamie said regaining his composure.

"Seriously?" Eddie asked, eyebrows raised

"Seriously. I want a kid and well you have the other part I would need if we both don't find anyone else"

"Deal" Eddie said holding out her hand which Jamie happily shook.

* * *

Jamie and Eddie sat there for a little longer before they decided that they should probably get some sleep for work the next day.

"Want me to take the couch?" Jamie asked

"No it's probably still wet from your tears" Eddie smirked

Jamie just rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized that a while weight had been lifted off his shoulders by finally admitting why he as scared to leave patrol.

He walked out and saw Eddie was lying right smack in the middle on her stomach. He walked up and lightly smacked her butt since he knew she wasn't asleep yet.

"Jameson Reagan" She yelled instantly flipping back over to face him.

"You were taking up the whole thing" He said taking his t-shirt off.

Jamie got in bed and flipped onto his side to face Eddie.

"You think I should take it?"

"I do, Jamie anyone would be lucky to have you as their boss. Believe in yourself as much as your family and I believe in you" Eddie said putting a hand on his shoulder.

They were still laying side-by-side facing each other, they had yet to retreat to the edge of their sides so they could claim that no line had been crossed.

"And Jamie" Eddie said

"Yea"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily by studying for a test or getting promoted. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I had a pretty amazing teacher" She said smiling

"I know you can take care of yourself. I just want to protect you"

"I know and I appreciate that" Eddie said softly playing with the blanket that she had pulled up around her

"Thank you" Jamie said "I know I've been a jackass the last few days. I just didn't know how to come out and say it" Jamie said

"It's ok, that's what best friends are for" Eddie said putting a hand on his chest.

Jamie leaned down and kissed the top of her head, instantly grateful that she was his best friend even if he couldn't tell her how he actually felt.

"Take the test with me?" Jamie asked

"I don't know Jamie, I still am leaning more towards detective" Eddie said

"I already gave you my application and your response was I'm making you help me study so therefore you should just take it anyway since you'll know the answers too" Jaime said in his best high-pitched voice

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have options. And that was a terrible impression"

"Yea sorry" Jamie said laughing

"And Janko, don't tell anyone about me taking the test. I already told my family that I gave my application to you and wasn't going to take it. I wanna do it my way on my own decision" Jamie said

"Ok" Eddie said nodding

"Get some sleep Jamie. I know you've had a restless few nights" Eddie said giving him one last hug

"Night Ed" Jamie said as he rolled onto his other side, facing away from Eddie. Eddie did the same and put her back towards Jamie, relining the sand.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! It's a take off the episode the other a few weeks ago. Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, this chapter will be referenced in Partners and Reagans, chapter 5!

Got this idea after it happened to my sister, I thought it would be kinda funny. She's totally fine!

* * *

"Whoa Janko what's wrong?" Jamie asked as his partner walked in and stood next to him for roll call

"Nothing why?" Eddie asked

"You don't look so good. You feeling ok?" Jamie asked her

"Yea" Eddie said

"You sure?"

"Just dandy" Eddie said

"Ok..." Jamie said as their Sargent started their assignments

"Hey I'll be right out" Eddie said

"Ok" Jamie said, waking out to their RMP

He was waiting for her and was about to go back into the precinct to see what was going on when Eddie finally opened the door.

"I thought you were ditching me or something today" Jamie said

"Nope" Eddie said

"You ok, partner?" Jamie asked her

"Yup" Eddie said

"You can tell me if your sick Eddie" Jamie said

"I'm fine Jamie" Eddie said

"Ok" Jamie said driving away from the precinct

"You get dumped or something?" Jamie asked her

"Why is that you always think I get dumped? I can dump someone you know. Can't a person just have a bad day?" Eddie asked

"Usually you bitch about a bad day until I beg you to shut up" Jamie said "So I figured it wasn't that"

"Do we have to talk?" Eddie asked

"I mean we don't have to" Jamie said confused

"Perfect" Eddie said

"Eddie are you mad at me or something?" Jamie asked

"No why?"

"Cause you're freezing me out" Jamie said

"You usually tell me I talk too much" Eddie said

"Yea but you not talking is weird" Jamie said

"There's no pleasing you Reagan" Eddie said putting her head on the headrest

"I give up" Jamie said putting a hand up in defense

"Good" Eddie said

They had been driving around when they got orders for a foot patrol.

"Ugh walking" Eddie said

"Yea it's really the worst" Jamie said laughing

"Come on Janko, what's your beef?" Jamie said tugging on her arm

Before Eddie could answer their radios crackled to life.

"12-David, assault in progress. Corner of 12th and Lex"

"That's up the street" Jamie said taking off running with Eddie on his heels

Jamie and Eddie were able to tackle him to the ground and cuff him. Eddie got the perp up and handed him off to Jamie.

"Janko you good?" Jamie asked

"Yea, yea. I just need to catch my breath" Eddie said

Jamie and Eddie took their perp in and were sent back out on patrol.

"Eddie you really don't look so good. You getting sick or something?" Jamie asked as he looked at her curled aginst the car window

"I'm …"

"Don't even finish that, I know you're not fine. You were out of breath after running a block and a half"

"Thanks..." Eddie said sarcastically

"What, no. You know what I meant" Jamie said

"Yea got it, I'll hit the gym thanks Reagan" Eddie said

"Janko" Jamie sighed "We've been riding together for two years. We really don't have secrets"

"It's my stomach, It's embarrassing" Eddie said looking away from him

"What you got cramps? You know that doesn't bother me" Jamie said

"What no, I'm not twelve" Eddie said

"Alright you didn't get dumped, it's not cramps. You really gonna make me play twenty questions"

Eddie just looked at him

"You saw me get shot down the other night at the bar. That was embarrassing" Jamie said groaning

"I told you she was out of your league" Eddie said laughing

"Whatever" Jamie said laughing "So you're not gonna tell me?"

"There's not much that we don't know about each other" Jamie said

"Alright" Eddie said

"Go on" Jamie said rolling his hand

"I can't go the bathroom" Eddie said slumping down in her seat

"What I can stop" Jamie said and then he realized it "Oh, you mean?"

"Yea" Eddie said groaning

"Oh" Jamie said

"Told you it was embarrassing" Eddie said

"It's normal" Jamie said

"It's not normal not to go" Eddie said

"It's probably your diet" Jamie said

"Here we go" Eddie said rolling her eyes

"You eat enough fiber?" Jamie asked her

"No, uh-uh we're not furthering this discussion" Eddie said

"You realize the guys talk more about poop and bodily functions in the locker room more than five year olds do?"

"Thank God we have our own" Eddie said

"You want lunch I'm hungry" Jamie said

"No I don't want lunch you dummy" Eddie said

"Alright I'm gonna run in and get something" Jamie said pulling over

Jamie went in and got a sandwich and salad and some stuff for Eddie.

"I'm back" Jamie said getting in the car

"I have eyes, at least until the body backs up that far" Eddie said

Jamie just made a face and laughed.

"Here you go" Jamie said placing the bag in her lap

"What's all this?" Eddie asked

"Just open it" Jamie said taking a bite of his sandwich

"Seriously?" Eddie asked as she looked in the bag and saw a container of dried prunes, a laxative and fiber one bars

"And I figured we could split the salad"

"I can't believe you bought me prunes" Eddie said turning red

"Pop swears by them" Jamie said "You're clearly in pain. I was trying to help"

"I appreciate it but you don't think I've tried all this" Eddie said

"I figured more wouldn't hurt" Jamie said

"My white knight" Eddie said laughing

"Real friends buy you prunes and fiber" Jamie said passing her the salad

"You know if you actually ate a vegetable it wouldn't happen"

"That's not all" Eddie said

"I know, it's happened to me before" Jamie said

"Salad boy, really?" Eddie asked in fake shock

"Just eat your prunes grandma" Jamie said

"So what happens when I use all this stuff and it works?" Eddie asked

"You'll be cleaning the fleet" Jamie said laughing

"You're the worst" Eddie said, curling her feet around her

"You really don't feel good do you?" Jamie asked her

"No" Eddie said putting her head on the window

"I just feel so bloated and my vest is too heavy on my stomach" Eddie said groaning "I hate to ask this but do you think we could call it early? Just if we get a dangerous call I don't want to us in danger by not having the ability to move" Eddie asked

"I'll call it in" Jamie said looking at her slumped against the window with her eyes closed

"12-David to Central"

"Go 12-David"

"Officer Janko is feeling sick can we call an early tour"

"Yes 12-David, head back in"

"Ok we're done for the day" Jamie said to Eddie

"Thank God" Eddie said

"You want me to take you to the hospital or doctor or something?" Jamie asked her

"No I just wanna go home" Eddie said

"Alright since we're done why don't you try something in the bag" Jamie said

"Not home yet" Eddie said

"I'll drive you. Even stay if you want"

"Wow you went there" Eddie said

"Went where"

"This just took our friendship to a new level"

"It's no different than you bringing me soup and cold medicine last year when I got sick" Jamie said

"Yes it is, a cough and constipation are different"

"If you say so" Jamie said

"Fine you can come over if you want. I want no grief on the semi-messy state of my apartment"

"I promise nothing" Jamie said

"Bag, come on. It will help" Jamie said

"Fine" Eddie said opening the fiber bar

"It used to happen to me a lot in highschool, too many sports and I never hydrated enough. I've been there"

"Of course you have" Eddie said

"You never let me have anything you always have to one up me" Eddie said

"Knotty hair is all yours" Jamie said

"Gee thanks" Eddie said

"What all did you try? It also happened to Sean a lot as a toddler"

"Foods that are supposed to help, drink warm water, a bath, I Googled it and it said to massage your stomach but it was too uncomfortable I couldn't do it"

"How long?" Jamie asked

"Really?" Eddie asked

"Oh you're gonna get shy again?" Jamie asked pulling into the precinct parking lot

"Four and a half days"

"Janko that sucks"

"Tell me about it"

"You think about a suppository?" Jamie asked

"You gonna do that?"

"No I'd call Linda" Jamie said knowing they couldn't cross the line into nakedness "Come on out you go" Jamie said

"Ugh" Eddie said getting out

* * *

They both got changed and walked over to Jamie's car.

"You don't mind?" Eddie asked

"Not at all" Jamie said

"I took the laxative when I was getting changed"

"Good" Jamie said

"Just take me home" Eddie said

"Just try and relax. The more you think about it the harder it will be"

"No pun intended?" Eddie asked

"All puns intended" Jamie said laughing

"Can you not drive like an old person today? I need to lay down"

"I'm doing the speed limit" Jamie said

"That's the problem" Eddie said

Jamie pulled up to Eddie's and they walked up to her apartment.

"Thanks for not pooping in my car" Jamie said laughing

"Why am I friends with you?" Eddie asked

"Cause I'm awesome" Jamie said

"Yea" Eddie said sarcastically

"You want anything?" Eddie asked him

"Nah" Jamie said

"I'm gonna go put on sweats" Eddie said

"You want anything?" Jamie asked her

"It's my house" Eddie said

"Yea but you're not feeling good" Jamie said

"I'm good" Eddie said eating a prune

"How is it? Yummy?" Jamie asked her with a goofy grin

"Stop enjoying this" Eddie said

"I'm not" Jamie said

"I even tried yoga, went for a jog but now I don't want to move" Eddie said closing her bedroom door

"well you look comfy" Jamie said as she walked out

"The loosest clothes I own" Eddie said sitting on the couch

"I pick the movie" Eddie said

"Figures" Jamie said "No Remember the Titans, I don't feel like dealing with you crying"

"What a friend" Eddie said grabbing the remote

As they were looking through the channels Eddie jumped up.

"Oh no" As she made her way into her room

Jamie found an old baseball game and just put that on while he waited for Eddie.

"How'd it go?" Jamie asked as Eddie walked out after a while

"It didn't" Eddie said curling into a ball, close to tears.

"Janko" Jamie said putting a hand on her leg

"Don't touch me" Eddie said pulling back

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital"

"Yes" Eddie said closing her eyes trying to get rid of the pain "What else did you used to do?"

"My mom would massage my stomach, sometimes my dad did it if hers didn't work. We would do frog kicks with Sean" Jamie said

"Something that will help me"

"Try those"

"I tried the massage, I couldn't do it"

"You want me to try?" Jamie asked nervously

"Uh no"

"Just a suggestion don't get all weird on me" Jamie said getting up and tossing her a bottle of water

"Keep drinking" Jamie said

"God I should just get drunk" Eddie said

"I don't think that will help" Jamie said

"I don't know what to do" Eddie said

"Go for a jog?" Jamie asked

"What part of I can't move don't you get? And baseball really? No wonder my intestinal track is asleep" Eddie said

"Stop hating on baseball" Jamie said

"Never" Eddie said curling up smaller

"Pass me the damn prunes" Eddie said

"Yummy snack" Jamie said

"The worst cramps of my life. I literally look pregnant from being bloated"

"I don't know what else to tell you to do. I guess all the stuff will take time" Jamie said

"I'm out of that. Now I'm just cranky"

Eddie got up again and Jamie starting Googling what else she could.

"Nothing" Eddie said walking back to the couch

"Jamie? Could you try it?"

"Sure" Jamie said a little nervous "Go lay down"

Eddie got up and went to her bed.

"Now what?" Eddie asked

"Roll your sweatpants down a little" Jamie said sitting next to her

Eddie did as she was told and held her breath.

"You have to breath Janko" Jamie said

"Ok" Eddie said

"Tell me if it hurts too much"

"Yup" Eddie said hugging her pillow

"Um, uh it starts kinda low. I Googled for a refresher. Is that ok?"

"I'll try anything at this point" Eddie said

Jamie started in slow circles near her left hip bone and slowly worked towards her belly button.

"No, stop, stop" Eddie said shoving Jamie's hands away

"Sorry, Sorry" Jamie said apologetically

"Jamie please make it stop" Eddie said

"I think your last option is something up your butt or the hospital"

"Neither"

"No jokes? You must be feeling lousy" Jamie said

"Keep going" Eddie said

"You sure?" Jamie asked

"Yea" Eddie said as she put a pillow over her face

"Ok" Jamie said as he started higher up her stomach

"I'm going back down to your hip"

"Jamie" Eddie whined

"Want me to stop?"

"No promise me you'll keep going even if I yell at you to stop"

"You sure"

"Yea" Eddie said "I'm running out of options

"Ok" Jamie said working across her stomach

Jamie kept going even when Eddie was fighting him.

"I'm almost done" Jamie said

Jamie applied light pressure to her stomach and then stood up from the bed.

"I'm sorry" Jamie said as he rolled her sweatpants back up. He didn't go as low as he would've done on his own but he was hoping it still helped

"Thank you" Eddie said

"Of course" Jamie said giving her a quick hug

"Keep drinking water" Jamie said handing her the bottle

"I'm just gonna lay here" Eddie said "Order what ever movie you want"

"You need anything?"

"No, thanks. Maybe this will work"

A little while later Jamie fell asleep on her couch. It was nearing dinner time when Eddie finally walked out to the living room and Jamie had just woken up.

"Ugh" Eddie said flopping down

"Still nothing?"

"No it worked but I still want to die" Eddie said laying half across her partner

"You stomach doesn't feel as tight" Jamie said moving his hand around

"I do feel better but like you know what I mean"

"Yea I do" Jamie said laughing

"I went twice, you think it's all out?"

"Not sure, how do you feel?"

"Better still a little off"

"You probably will be" Jamie said

"So what are we doing for dinner?" Eddie asked

"Salad, you need it"

"Here we go" Eddie said rolling her eyes

* * *

I love reviews, let me know what you think! Keep on the lookout for why it's referenced in Partners and Reagans!


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie was finishing buttoning his shirt when there was a knock on his door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Eddie yelled as soon as Jamie opened the door, blowing a noise maker in his face and hugging him

"Thanks Eddie" Jamie said leading her into his apartment

"You ready?" Eddie asked

"Yea" Jamie said picking up his jacket

"Wait open your present first" Eddie said handing him a large birthday bag

"Janko you didn't have to get my anything. Drinks on you tonight is more than enough"

"Who said I was paying for drinks?" Eddie asked smirking

"It's my birthday" Jamie stated

"That freeze your bank accounts and close your wallet?" She asked

"Yes" Jamie said seriously before he started laughing

"Come on open it" Eddie said bouncing on her heels

"Let's sit then" Jamie said tossing his jacket onto the couch and sitting down

Jamie unwrapped the first package and opened a dark purple pull over sweater"

"Thanks Janko" Jamie said, surprised she bought him clothes

"I'm tried of you wearing blue all the time" Eddie said laughing

"Thanks" Jamie said opening the second package that contained a green zip-up sweatshirt.

"Because all you wear is navy"

"You gonna explain all the presents in this bag?" Jamie asked smirking

"Yea if your gonna look all confused at all of them" Eddie said laughing

"How many are in here?" Jamie asked putting his hand back in the bag

Before Eddie could answer he started unwrapping the next present.

"Eddie I love it" Jamie said laughing turning it over in his hand.

It was a bottle of Jameson that had his face glued on to it. Eddie had also put a cape with his shield number and a tiny NYPD logo flowing off the neck of the bottle. When he looked at the back, under the cape it was a picture of them, a student had asked if she could take a picture of them and write why they became cops one day when they were on meal break in the back. She sent them the picture and the article. Both were beaming right into the camera and Jamie had his arm slug lazily around her shoulder.

"I always got your back" Eddie said when she saw him studying it

On the top of the bottle was a homemade crown with happy birthday written on it.

"Eddie I love it. It might be the best present I ever got" Jamie said hugging her

They weren't together yet, they had talked about it, Jamie had worried about it. But no matter what they still spent all of their time together.

"I'm glad you like it" Eddie said blushing a tad, to anyone else it would've been seen as a gag gift but to Jamie it showed how much she really paid attention to him and cared about him, even if he disagreed on wearing capes.

"I love it Janko" Jamie said, genuinely touched

Eddie cleared her throat and any and all feelings that were more than platonic, he was her best friend of course she would give him a meaningful present.

"The cape is a nice touch"

"I knew you'd come around Reagan" Eddie said laughing

She snapped a quick picture of Jamie and the bottle and posted a somewhat sappy but predictable social media post.

Jamie pulled out the next present and honestly he shouldn't have been surprised.

"When am I gonna wear this?" Jamie asked his partner

He stood up holding an adult size navy blue cape with happy birthday on the back, with his shield number, NYPD logo and the Jameson logo.

"Tonight, duh" Eddie said laughing

Jamie just rolled his eyes laughing.

"Thanks Janko I really appreciate it" Jamie said cleaning up the wrapping paper.

"One last thing" Eddie said standing up

"Ok?" Jamie said slightly confused

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Eddie yelled as she tossed some glitter and confetti on him

"You did not" Jamie said standing there with a combination of astonishment, joy and a touch of pissedoffness on his face that his partner just tossed glitter and confetti on him.

"But I did" Eddie said laughing "everyone needs some glitter on their birthday"

"When did you turn into Tinker Bell?" Jamie asked brushing it off himself. There was no way he was cleaning it up. That was gonna be Eddie's job.

"She's my spirit animal, bad ass with N attitude"

"And short" Jamie added for her

"Good things come in short packages" Eddie said smiling

"Not what she said" Jamie said trying to stay serious but breaking into laughter

"Yea?" Eddie asked smirking

"Come on were gonna be late" Jamie said

"You got any of that cake left? I could go for another piece"

"In the fridge" Jamie said smirking at his partner

"It's your party, relax you can show up when ever you want" Eddie said taking it out of the fridge and getting 2 forks out of the drawer.

In addition to spending time together they had also been spending more time at each other's apartments.

"I can, can I?" Jamie said with a smug expression

"I can't ruin you on your birthday" Eddie said smacking his butt

"I think I'd live" Jamie said

Eddie leaned up on her toes and whispered in his ear "I don't think you would"

It sent a shiver down Jamie's spine and gave him goosebumps. Literally everything she did turned him on and he wasn't sure how much longer he could be a Boy Scout about it but it had been his idea to stay friends after he took her dancing. He dug his grave and figured now he had to lie in it.

"Come on" Jamie said putting his coat on

He was looking at his phone to order a car for them when he tripped over Eddie's bag.

"The fuck Janko?"

"You said I could stay over" she said pushing it out of the way

"I didn't say to leave in the middle of the hallway"

"What where your going" Eddie stated

Jamie ordered their car and they went down to wait for it when Danny called.

"Hey Danny"

"Kid where are you, Linda and Erin and I are waiting. We get your the birthday boy but it doesn't make you a prince"

"Janko gave me her present so it took longer"

"I'm sure it did" Jamie said smugly

"Seriously?" Jamie asked as they got into the car "We'll be there in less than ten" he tried to ignore Danny's undertone comment

"Relax, it's Danny of course he's gonna bug you on your birthday" Eddie said

"If he gives me shit for the cape, you'll taking the fall. Duress and everything" Jamie said

"I can do that, now get the birthday sized stick out of your ass and relax" Eddie said as they pulled up at the bar

Jamie and Eddie walked into the bar and everyone started cheering for Jamie.

Eddie looked at how happy he was and how she was glad to be a part of his life. Things had been a little weird between them after he whaled in the guy that tried to dance with Eddie at the wedding but luckily they were able to work it out and go back to being themselves.

"Happy birthday little brother" Erin said hugging him

"Happy birthday Jamie" Linda said giving him a hug

"Happy birthday kid" Danny said clapping him on the back

"Thanks guys" Jamie said smiling

"I'll even buy you the first round" Danny said

"Whoa" Jamie said laughing

Danny got them each a Jameson in honor of the birthday boy. A bunch of cops from the twelfth were there including Renzulli and Walsh.

"To the birthday boy" Danny said as they all raised their glass

After a while they started playing beer pong.

"Sarge I want a new partner" Eddie yelled

Her and Jamie had the next two days off and neither one were keeping track of how much they drank

"Come again Janko?" Renzulli said

"He sucks at pong, he has no one back except the opposing team. He's a hazard"

"It's his birthday cut him some slack" Tony said laughing

"You think he would've gotten better with age" Eddie said rolling her eyes

"Hey I can out shoot you in the range" Jamie said, laughing harder than usual

"What ever helps you sleep at night" Eddie said

"Honey I'm here, and I love the cape Jammers" Spencer said walking into the bar and over to Jamie

"Spence? I thought you couldn't make it" Jamie said hugging his old friend

"Officer Eddie wanted to surprise you" Spencer said

"Thanks Janko, and she forced me to wear the cape" Jamie said

"Flight was delayed but I'm here now" Spencer said "and crashing at your place"

"That's fine, dude I can't believe you're here"

"And how much have you had to drink" Spencer asked realizing Jamie was much looser than usual

"I was drinking myself, Danny was buying. I don't know. Yo Janko. How many are we at?"

"Do I know how to count?" Eddie asked him laughing

"You two belong in the back of a squad car" Danny said

"Clearly too much whiskey" Spencer said laughing

"You didn't drive did you?" Erin asked

"Nope" Jamie said shaking his head

"I gotta get going, some of us have work tomorrow" Danny said

"You can't leave just yet! We still need to do karaoke" Eddie said

"I don't sing" Danny stated

"He tries" Linda said smiling

"It's how he used to annoy me when we were younger"

"I don't sing either Eddie" Jamie said making a face

"Oh come on Reagan it's your birthday"

"The birthday cape doesn't want to"

"I'll clean the RMP for two weeks" Eddie

"Three" Jamie stayed

"Fine only cause it's your birthday" Eddie said putting her hand on his shoulder

" I pick" Jamie said getting them both more beers, he wasn't quite sure whose tab they went on

"Ugh fine"

"Born in the U.S.A" Jamie said

Eddie gave him the biggest smile, if they were having a bad tour she'd crank Springsteen on and it would put them both in a better mood"

"Springsteen" Eddie said happily

"Yea"

They went up to the tiny stage to get ready.

"So uh since when does our baby brother sing in public?" Danny asked Erin and Linda

"Probably since he still won't admit he likes Eddie" Erin said smirking

"She's the only one that could ever get him to do that" Linda said shocked at Jamie

"He's less uptight when he's with her" Erin said

"That's not saying much, he was born with a stick up his ass and a worried expression on his face"

"Be nice it's his birthday" Linda said laughing

The music started and Eddie started to sing and Jamie looked like he'd just gotten caught with his pants down. A deer in headlights looked less freaked out than him.

"Fuck" was all Jamie mumbled

Spencer was standing with Renzulli, Walsh and McKenna.

"You think someone should go save him?" Spencer asked

"Give him a second. He used to make fun of my singing, I wanna see what golden boy can do" Tony said laughing, remembering his rookie days

"I can tell you that he's terrible, tone deaf might be putting it nicely. Don't even get me started on his dancing"

"I've heard he doesn't like dancing" Kara said, remembering Eddie showing up at her door after the fateful wedding.

"College Jamie was less uptight. Him losing his mom and then his brother. It kinda took some of fun Jamie away. I mean he was always serious but it got worse, especially after Joe" Spencer said "But some how Officer Eddie brings out the old Jamie"

"Huh" Renzulli said smirking. He knew it was clear that those two had something special and hearing it from his best friend, all but confirmed that Jamie was hiding his feelings.

"Janko I forgot you could sing" Jamie said

At the instrumental part Eddie put her hand on Jamie's shoulder and told him he better start singing.

Jamie started singing, eyes darting from the words to the prompt and back to Eddie.

"Oh God he hasn't gotten any better" Erin said laughing

"And he used to make fun of my singing" Tony said laughing

"Yea choir boy couldn't sing" Danny said laughing

Jamie and Eddie were finishing their song when Danny started smirking.

"Not bad Janko, not as good as me, but not bad" Jamie said nudging her with his shoulder

"You wish" Eddie smiling

Jamie was about to hop off stage when Eddie handed him her beer.

"OK everyone I just wanted to wish my partner and my best friend a very happy birthday. No one deserves to have the best birthday ever more than this guy. Happy Birthday Jamie!" Eddie said hugging him and taking her glass back

"To Jamie" Eddie said raising her glass

Every toasted and roasted him and then they started singing Happy Birthday to him.

Jamie tried to run off stage a second time when Danny stopped him.

"I have a request kid" He said smugly

Eddie was right behind him and perked up at the chance to sing again.

"What's in it for us?" Jamie asked his brother

"I'll do all your family dinner dish duties for two months"

"Yea you'll get a case" Jamie said slightly slurring his words

"Then I'll make Erin do it"

"Excuse me?" Erin said knowing that wasn't going end well

"I'll make the boys"

"I want it in writing, I need my lawyer. Spencer come here" Jamie yelled

"Yea" Spencer said walking over

"You gotta write a contract that if I sing Danny's song he'll do my dishes for a year" Jamie said

"Nice try kid, we agreed on two months. You know that he won't even remember this in the morning"

"I will" Eddie said putting her hand on Jamie's back

"Yea what's in it for her?" Jamie asked

"Getting to spend more time with you"

"How?"

"You won't have to clean up" Danny said

"Ok" Jamie said and Renzulli rolled his eyes knowing Jamie would die at all of this if it wasn't for the copious amount of alcohol he's consumed.

"Ok Danny so what's this request?" Eddie asked happily

"Janko" Jamie said since even in his drunken brain he knew his brother was up to no good

"Perfect, Ed Sheeran"

"What? no" Jamie yelled

"Come on Reagan I love that song, and Ed. We have the same name and he's soooo dreamy" Eddie said

"Jamie dreamy too?" Danny asked smirking

"He's not terrible, but he's not Ed" Eddie said hugging him "Come on Reagan it's your birthday. No pouting" Eddie said pulling him back to the mics

"At least he didn't pick a Disney song" Jamie said running a hand over his face

"And you would've known all the words cause we watched bunch the other day after tour"

"Don't remind me" Jamie said

The music started and the promoter said for the girl to start.

"I found a love for me, Darling just dive right in, And follow my lead" Eddie said looking at Jamie

"Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet , I never knew you were the someone waiting for me, 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love" Jamie sang looking at Eddie with the goofiest grin on his face, knowing this song could be about them

They kept singing and Danny was recording it on his phone when Erin grabbed his shoulder

"He's going to kill you, like actually commit murder and Eddie will probably help him. So no matter what I'm stuck doing the dishes after he sees this video" Erin said

"Or he'll realize he can't keep lying to them both"

"You playing match maker tonight?" Renzulli asked walking over to Danny

He, like Danny had an early for so only had two beers.

"What no, it's a song. Linda loves it"

"You realize this is not gonna create a headache for me" Tony grumbled

"How"

"He's been asked about his feelings towards his partner before. Most things confuse this boy when it comes to Officer Janko"

"It's his birthday, he looks like he's having fun go easy on him" Linda said

As Linda said that Jamie took eddie's hand and spun her on stage, almost off the stage but they quickly recovered.

They finished the song, looking at each other as if there was no one else in the room and Jamie got off the stage first, one of the guys from the twelfth clapping him on the back and steading him at the same time, and Jamie helping Eddie down.

"Jamie I have to head out, I have to be in court in the morning" Erin said

"Come on sis, stay a little longer" Jamie said slurring

"You should get home too, I think you need to be cut off" Erin said

"Party pooper" Jamie said

"Happy birthday little brother" Erin said hugging him and kissing his cheek

"Don't worry Jamie we'll still celebrate on Sunday, your birthday isn't over yet" Linda said giving him a hug as well

"Thanks for coming" Jamie said happily

"Kid you ok getting home?" Danny asked

"Janko knows where I live and I think Spencer does" Jamie said losing his balance

"Alright, hoppy birthday kid" Danny said

"Thanks Danny" Jamie said giving him a big smile and a hug

"I miss quiet, sober Jamie" Danny said peeling himself away from his brother

"Kid I gotta head out too, not all of us are off for the next two days" Renzulli said

"Thanks Sarge" Jamie said hugging his former partner, Tony just hugged him back and rolled his eyes

"Who wants to play beer pong?" Jamie asked

"You suck at beer pong" McKenna said

"Yea you're terrible" Eddie said

"It's my birthday" Jamie stated

"You can still suck on your birthday, last time we played you lost" Spencer said

"So no ones gonna play?" Jamie asked

"Oh no, well play you just can't cry when you lose" Eddie said

"Good thing you're on my team Janko"

"Ha you wish, I'm going with Spencer" Eddie said walking to the other end of the table

Spencer saw something cross Jamie's face as a grimace or twinge of disappointment. He figured his friend was already gonna lose on his birthday, the least he could was let him partner with Eddie.

"Why don't the two sets of partners go first, I'll ref" Spencer said

"Only cause it's your birthday Reagan, you better not tank us" Eddie said

"The drunker I am the better I am" Jamie said getting the balls

"Sure Jamie" McKenna said laughing

"Shoot to go first?" Kara asked

"Take it birthday boy" Eddie said

"1,2,3" Spencer counted down and Kara and Jamie shot

"Let's go" Jamie yelled as his went in and Kara's missed

"Way to go Reagan" Eddie said laughing "You sunk it"

"See you have no faith me in Janko" Jamie said laughing, giving her the extra ball

Eddie and Jamie ended up missing their next few shots and they were losing.

"Jamie, ball in cup. Throw ball, ball lands in cup. It's that simple" Eddie said

"You're not doing much better" He shot back

"Your suckiness is rubbing off on me"

"Alright I'm feeling this one Eddie, blow" Jamie said putting the ball up to his mouth

"You got it Jamie, all you" Eddie said

Jamie and Eddie each suck their next shot

"Bring em back, bring em back" Jamie said motioning

"If he wins we'll never heard the end of it" McKenna said

"Tell me about it" Spencer said laughing

"It's not a Harvard thing Spencer's got game, it's just Regan's aim" Eddie said

"I beat you in the range all the time" Jamie said nudging her with his hip

"You wish" Eddie said as they both mixed their extra shot

"Kara sunk hers but McKenna rimmed the cup and Jamie fingered it out"

"Damn Reagan" Eddie said as she felt her cheeks blush

"You like that?" Jamie asked suggestively

"You two gonna throw or what?" Kara asked

Eddie made hers but Jamie missed and it was back to Kara and McKenna.

McKenna's rimmed the cup again Eddie blew it out of the cup.

"Dammit you two" he said cursing

"Whoa Janko, nice one" Jamie said, giving his partner a quick hug

"You like that?" She asked with a knowing smirk and Jamie would deny it forever but his pants may have gotten a tad tighter.

Jamie and Eddie were down to one last cup when Eddie sank it in.

"Jamie you can do this" Eddie said seriously

Jamie's circled the cup and Kara unsuccessfully tried to blow it out before it propped into the liquid.

"Eddie we won!" Jamie yelled picking her up and spinning her around

"Yea we did!" Eddie said hugging him

They congratulated their opponents with Jamie and Spencer up against Kara and Eddie, who they lost to. Jamie didn't win again and they decided to call it a night before he and Eddie partnered again.

"You sure the three of you can get home?" Kara asked

"Well be fine Officer Kara" Spencer said

"Uh-Uh only I get Officer in front my first name"

"Come on Officer Eddie" Jamie said pulling her arm

"You two drunk idiots go get a cab, I'll close the tab" Spencer said

Eddie, holding onto Jamie's arm walked themselves outside to hail a cab.

"Thanks for a great birthday Janko"

"Of course Jamie" Eddie said

"Happy birthday" Eddie said hugging his stomach tightly

Jamie hugged her back and put his head on top of hers. He would claim that he went to kiss her cheek and she would claim that she lost her balance.

Jamie looked down and before he kissed her cheek he lightly brushed his lips against hers, light enough that even after Eddie gave in, she still wasn't sure it happened.

"Jamie" Eddie said putting her forehead against his chest

"Jesus Christ Jammers, you cops sure do know how to drink a lot" Spencer said, not even knowing who put what on his tab.

"Spencer's back" Jamie yelled excitedly

"No cabs come by yet?" Spencer asked

"Oops" Eddie said blushing

"What have you two been doing out here?"

"Waiting for you" Jamie said quickly

"You both need to sleep this off, have you not gone out lately?"

"Nooooo night tours get in the way and Officer Eddie told me that we can't drink at 9am"

"Well at least one of you has sense" Spencer said hailing a cab

He knew they both had been working a lot and had some issues personally together so he told Eddie they could have as much fun as they wanted and he would take care of them.

The cab pulled up and Spencer opened the door letting Eddie, then Jamie slid in. Spencer got in and closed the door and told the driver the address to Jamie's apartment.

"My two best friends" Jamie said trying to put his arms around them but instead for Spencer in the throat and Eddie in the face.

"Watch it" Eddie warned

"I love you guys, you the best friends a person could have" he said kissing Eddie's head and then Spencer's.

"Dude don't ever kiss my head again" Spencer said pushing his face away

"Eddie didn't mind" Jamie said

"I'm sure she didn't" Spencer said smirking

"I don't feel so good Spence" Jamie said

"Like hell, you hold it till we get out" Spencer said

They got back to Jamie's and Spencer paid and led them up to the apartment and pushed them into the room.

"Jamie go to bed" Spencer said trying to his jacket off him

"Whose in the bed?" Janie slurred

"Who ever wants it"

"We could all share" Eddie said

"We won't all fit" Janie said

"You two take the bed, I'll take the couch" Spencer said

"Night Spencey" Jamie said hugging him

"Spencey?" Eddie asked laughing

"Ex-girlfriend called me that, Jamie only says it when he's completely shitfaced"

"You two keep your clothes on and go to sleep" he said giving them each a small trash can and bottle of water

They went into Jamie's room, tossing various articles of clothing

"I need pants Reagan, jeans hurt" Eddie said forgetting all about her duffel bag

Jamie tossed her an old pair of shorts that she slid on her jeans.

"Wait Eddie that looks wrong" Jamie said, dead serious

"I can't figure them out" Eddie said laughing

"Lay down"

"Lie down" Eddie said

"What?"

"I don't know" Eddie said cracking up again

"Spencey" Eddie yelled laying on the bed

When Spencer walked in Jamie was standing over Eddie in his boxers with shorts in his hand

"What the fuck You two?"

"We can't get her jeans off and jeans hurt when you sleep"

"Okay..." Spencer said grateful he didn't walk in on anything else

"Buttons and zippers are hard it's ok" he said shaking his head as he undid Eddies jeans.

"I didn't know you two turned into toddlers when you're this drunk" Spencer said rolling his eyes

She shimmied out of them and put on the shorts from Jamie

She grabbed an old cut off t-shirt and took off her top and put it on. She unclasped her bra when Jamie stopped her

"I see boobs" Jamie stated

"Well then don't look" Eddie said

"They are right there" Jamie said

"Here put this on" Spencer said getting an actual T-shirt from Jamie's drawer and giving Jamie one since he shed the one he had been wearing

"Go to sleep and drink your water" Spencer said walking out

"Thanks dad" Jamie called out

"Thanks for being my best friend" Jamie said going over to Eddie

"Thanks for being my best friend too" Eddie said

They got in bed and they tried giving each other space but it didn't work to well and they ended up tangled together.

It was around noon when Jamie and Eddie both woke up with headaches and sour stomachs.

"What the hell happened last night?" Jamie said covering his eyes

"Stop yelling" Eddie said

"I'm not" Jamie said

"We didn't, did we"

"I don't think so, I have boxers on"

"I still have my underwear and I'm guessing your shorts on" Eddie said

"Laugh about this for a long time?" Jamie asked her

"If we even remember it" Eddie said

Neither one remembered the kiss happened, they both thought it had just been a dream and didn't want to admit they dreamed of kissing their partner, they never brought It up and quickly got over whatever weird feelings they had when Spencer said he made food.

It was one of the best birthdays Jamie had had in a while.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to write something fun and I had been neglecting this story. Just remember these stories are mostly oneshots that take place before Partners and Friends. I am taking requests, don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie was walking down the street heading into work. He had texted Eddie to see if she wanted a coffee but she never answered. He was at the front steps of the 12th precinct when he saw a car pull up and in the passenger seat someone that looked exactly like his partner. He stifled his eye roll and put on a happy face recognizing the guy as the same one that dropped her off breakfast a few weeks ago. There had been some awkward conversations afterwards but they were able to move past it, despite her kissing him in the middle of his apartment.

"Nice 4-4-2" Jamie called out as the overly tall guy got out of the car. James, John, Jack maybe it was Josh. Honestly he didn't care, for what ever reason just his presence made Jamie uneasy.

"Thanks" Josh said as he walked over to shake Jamie's hand

"Three speed or four?" Jamie asked

"Four"

"Nice, that's the way to go" Jamie said

"You ?" Josh asked

"I got a hurt SS 396 sitting in my dad's garage. I've been working on it myself the last few years"

"Few years? Jamie that car's been hurt since you were a rookie" Eddie said

"Good morning to you too Janko"

"What are you doing with it?" Josh asked

"My brother left it to me, there was an incident when I was rookie. Fixing it sorta just became a hobby"

"I got a Chevelle guy if you want him" Josh said "Flatbed and everything"

"Really? Good guy?" Jamie asked seriously

"The best, no rip-off"

"Ok thanks" Jamie said

"Get my number from Eddie and just shoot me a text and I'll hook you up"

Eddie had been standing there uncomfortably and figured now was a good time to break up the conversation.

"We uh, we should be getting in. Can't be late for roll call" Eddie said

"It was good seeing you, nice talking to you" Jamie said shaking his hand again

"Hey my sister is coming into town, you wanna go to dinner with Eddie and I. She doesn't really know anyone else in the city" Josh said

"Uh well" Jamie said trying to think of any excuse to get out of dinner with his partner and her boyfriend

"You... um it's on the spot you probably already have plans" Eddie said hoping their silent communication would work

"Who has plans on a Thursday?" Josh asked "Come on it'll be great"

"Uh yea okay" Jamie said reluctantly

"7:00, Blue Smoke" Josh said happily

"Alright see you tomorrow" Jamie said

"Bye" Eddie added

Josh blew Eddie a kiss and Jamie did all he could to resist an eye roll, he thought maybe him and Josh could get along until that gesture.

"Mr. Breakfast Sandwich seems to like me. I can't remember his name, what is it Jack? Joe, Jim? John, Jacob Jinglehimerschmidt?" Jamie asked smirking

"Reagan" Eddie said, uneasy about Jamie coming to dinner

"His name is my name too" Jamie said laughing which only earned him a death glare from his partner

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, or was it because it wasn't your bed?" He asked smirking

"Seriously Jamie, cut it out" Eddie said

"What sorry? I'm just messing with you I know his name is Josh"

As they were walking in he looked at Eddie "I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything fast enough" "If you don't want me to come" Jamie said putting his hands up in defense

"No of course come" Eddie said sarcastically "Of course" "It'll be great" She added looking away

They both went in and got changed for roll call when Eddie walked into the roll call room Jamie was already standing there.

"Ready partner?" He asked

"Yup"

"What gives Janko?" He asked turning to look at her

"Later" Eddie said and Jamie just nodded

Once they were safely driving in their RMP Eddie spoke up again.

"Look if you don't want to go you can just say that you have an appointment" Eddie said

"At 7:00 on a Thursday?" Jamie asked

"You said earlier you didn't want to go" Eddie said exasperatedly

"I don't" Jamie said softening his tone

"Fake a stomachache, card game with your grandfather, tell him you're being a little too moody" Eddie said throwing her hands up in the air

"Eddie" Jamie said knowing they were getting into dangerous territory

"Would you just come" Eddie said again

"Right because it won't be weird me tagging along on a date with you and your boyfriend" Jamie said

"You and I both decided that we were going to keep our relationship strictly platonic and professional. What are you mad that you didn't get a date first? That I beat you to it?" Eddie said

"We did and what no? No you're being ridiculous" Jamie said

"Then it shouldn't be weird. But honestly Jamie am I being ridiculous?" Eddie said getting frustrated

Jamie knew that she knew that the only reason he was uncomfortable going on a double date is because he wasn't the one to get a date first. He was the one that spearheaded that they should remain friends but here she was moving on like everything was ok. His head told him that he couldn't be mad, that she's too great to not find someone but his heart wants her all to himself even if he can't admit it.

"It wont be" Jamie said tightly

"Good" Eddie said gritting her teeth

"I am surprised you're dating someone like him" Jamie said making a face

"Someone like him? What does that mean?" Eddie asked

"You know. I just thought you would go for someone more like..."

"You?" Eddie finished for him

"No" Jamie said too quickly "A cop"

"Well, in the plus and minuses the fact that he is not a cop is a plus" Eddie said

"Because?" Jamie asked

"Because he doesn't even know what a perp is" Eddie said

"Right. And he likes you because..." Jamie said before being cut off by Eddie again

"Who wouldn't?" She asked cheekily. She knew that Jamie still had feelings for her she just didn't know what was stopping him from acting on those feelings once he told her

"Alright then" Jamie said nodding

* * *

After a somewhat awkward tour Jamie and Eddie both went into their respective locker rooms and got changed. They were walking out at the same time when they both spoke simultaneously.

"I don't think..." "I have a..." They both said

"Sorry you first" Jamie said gesturing

"I uh, I have a headache so I don't think I'm gonna grab drinks tonight. But I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget to bring nice clothes for dinner. What were you going to say?" Eddie said

"Yea no problem. I was gonna said I didn't think I could do drinks tonight either, I told Sean I would catch one of his basketball games. But feel better, with the headache and all"

"Yea I will, thanks. Enjoy Sean's game"

"Thanks Janko, see you tomorrow?" Jamie asked

"Yea of course" Eddie said as they each walked to their own cars.

* * *

The next morning Jaime walked into the roll call room, surprised to see his partner standing there already"

"How how's the head?" Jamie asked

"All fine this morning, I think I was just tired or dehydrated or something yesterday" Eddie said "Here" She added handing him a coffee cup

"Whoa it's from the place you like, not even the precinct coffee. Did I forget my own birthday?"

"Yea I was getting mine and thought I'd treat you. As a peace offering you know for coming to dinner with us"

"Eddie you don't need to give me a peace offering"

"No I know, I was just trying to..."

"To what"

"Just drink your damn coffee or I'll take it back" Eddie said

Jamie just smirked and felt like they were finally returning to normal

"Thanks" He said taking a sip

Tour was still quieter than usual and Jamie was grateful when it was time for them to call it a day.

"You ready for our double date? Should we get ready together and do each other's hair?" Jamie asked as they headed towards the locker rooms

"Will you stop being weird about this?" Eddie asked him

"What it was a joke, Janko" Jamie said rolling his eyes

"Whatever, just look nice ok?" Eddie asked slightly worried

"I'll put clean underwear on and everything" Jamie said tightly

"Jamie..." Eddie bit

"Janko what stick is up your ass? Huh? I'm doing this as a favor to you and your boyfriend"

"See I knew you didn't want to go, why Jamie it's a freaking dinner. You were gonna eat dinner any way tonight so I don't see the big deal"

Jamie just stood there silent, he couldn't tell Eddie the real reason that he didn't want to go on the date, that he wanted to be on the date with her and not with his boyfriend's sister.

"I'm sorry. I'll behave" Jamie said feeling guilty for stressing Eddie out.

"It's the first time I'm meeting anyone in his family. He already likes you, and I mean he met the closest person to me. I'm just...nervous ok" Eddie said

"Your dad? You're great Eddie, there's no reason for you to be nervous" Jamie said not wanting to upset her more

"No you. You're the closest person to me Jamie, I'm not ready to take him to prison to meet my dad. You know you mean the world to me, you opinion is important."

"I'll be on my best behavior, no jokes. I promise. You can count on me Eddie" Jamie said, feeling conflicted over Eddie saying that he was the most important person to her

"Thank you" Eddie said putting her hand on his forearm

"We better go get dressed" Jamie said

* * *

Jamie was leaning against the wall in a dress shirt, jeans and a blazer when Eddie walked out juggling her purse and jacket and fixing her hair. Jamie instinctively held his hand out and took Eddie's purse and jacket until she got herself together.

"Relax will you?" Jamie asked laughing

"Ok how do I look?" Eddie asked. She had on a gold shirt with dark wash jeans and heels, her curls flowing around her.

"You look very nice" Jamie said, even though he wanted to tell her how beautiful she was

"You cleaned up pretty well Reagan" Eddie said giving him a one over. It didn't matter what he was wearing, jeans and a t-shirt, sweaty gym clothes or his uniform, her feelings toward him never faltered, she liked him in all of it. However, him in a blazer, slightly dressed up made her stop slightly to regain her composure while her body was screaming at her to have his babies.

"Ready to go?" Jamie asked helping her into her jacket

"Let's do it" Eddie said

They got whistles and stares and questions as they walked out of the precinct but they just ignored all of them. Most of them knew about Mr. Breakfast sandwich and knew if anything was going on between the two partners that Jamie would never flaunt it and break the rules.

* * *

The driver over was pretty quiet but once they got to the restaurant Eddie looked at Jamie and he gave her a slight nod.

"In you go" Jamie said holding the door open for her

"Ooo I see them" Eddie said walking over to the table

Eddie gave Josh a quick kiss and Jamie lost any appetite he had. Jamie gave him a firm and warm handshake and tried not to laugh at the fact that he calls him John Jacob Jinglehimerschmidt.

"This is my sister Caroline" Josh said "This is Jamie, Eddie's partner"

"Hi" Jamie said shaking her hand

"Caroline this is Eddie" Josh said happily

"Hi it's so nice to finally meet you" Eddie gushed as she hugged her

"Eddie, you too" Caroline said just has happily

"Why don't we all take a seat" Josh said

"We have apps and drinks coming" Caroline said

"Thanks, great" Eddie said

"So we heard you were in town looking at apartments" Jamie said as they sat down

He looked around and was surprised he was next to Eddie, but he promised her he would behave and that's what he would do.

"Yes. I can't believe how expensive it is. I can rent a whole house for that in Virginia" Caroline said

"Yeah, well where are you looking?" Jamie asked

"Park-Slope and Tribeca"

"Well no wonder, they are some of the priciest areas"

"Ok where should I look then?"

"I live in Brooklyn Heights" Jamie said

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something cross Eddie and she put her drink down.

"That's also like crazy expensive" Eddie said

Jamie didn't say anything but Eddie clearly didn't want Caroline living near Jamie.

"Maybe you should think about Jersey" Eddie said

"Jersey?" Josh asked

"Jersey?" Jamie echoed and gave Eddie a look

Before they could finish relocating Caroline someone walked into the restaurant yelling "Dump the whole register into the bag" and waving a gun

A women followed him in and fired two shots up to the ceiling

"Stay down" She yelled

The four of them got to the ground quickly

The two robbers were yelling and demanding the cash

As they went to the ground Jamie took his gun out of his holster and once they were under the table he saw Eddie reach for her purse.

"Eddie you have your gun?" Jamie asked

"I never leave home without it" She said taking it out

"Ok you go left, I'll go right" Jamie said to her

"Get down Eddie" Josh said

"Go" Jamie said

"Stay down" Eddie said before going left

Jamie got over to the bar where the first robber was with the bag undetected. He intentionally knocked over glasses to get the guy to look in the other direction and give himself time to stand up and point his gun. Someone had come from the bathrooms and the second robber had her gun pointed at her.

Eddie had gotten over and stood up. "police, don't move" Eddie yelled

"Drop the gun right now" Eddie yelled

The first robber looked over at the second robber and it gave Jamie time to get close enough to give him a good kick into the bar and dislodge the gun but it went off when he lost control of it. The first robber than pointed her gun at Jamie and Eddie shot her in the stomach.

"Keep your hands where I can see them" Jamie yelled as he held him against the bar

"Hands behind your back. Don't fight me" Jamie yelled

"Why'd you do that?" The female robber asked Eddie

Jamie got the other guy cuffed and then cuffed him to a chair when he heard Eddie.

"Jamie!" Eddie yelled

Jamie came around, gun still drawn.

"Are you ok?" She asked as soon as she saw him

"You good?" He asked nodding that he was fine

"Yeah" Eddie said exhaling

They cuffed the seconds robber and got them both together while they waited for backup units and EMS. Once the two perps were taken away Jamie and Eddie were standing there talking about how much paperwork this was going to lead to.

"30 innocent civilians in a small area, two armed perps and you two successful apprehended them with no serious injuries. You did everything right" Their captain said

"Thank you sir" Eddie said

"I'm putting you two up for accommodation"

"Just doing our jobs boss" Jamie said

One their captain walked away they turned towards each other and started smiling.

"Yea good" Eddie said happily

"Nice work Eddie" Jamie said as they congratulated each other with a quick handshake hug.

"Wow you guys were amazing, it was beautiful almost. You hardly communicated" Caroline gushed as she walked up to them

"It was nothing, really" Jamie said

"You two took them out like clockwork, I've never seen anything like it"

"Are you guys ok?" Eddie asked putting her hand on Josh's arm

Josh sorta just shrugged her off.

"My hands, they are still shaking. I was so scared, I didn't know what was going to happen" Caroline said

"Hey trust me, we were scared too" Jamie said

"You would never know" She said and Jamie just smiled back at her

"Well I feel like I could use a drink" Eddie started to say before Josh cut her off

"I actually have to be up early tomorrow for work. We better go" Josh said

"Sorry I didn't mean like right now, we actually have to stay and do interviews and stuff. And policy is that I have to go to the hospital" Eddie said

"Another time. And don't worry I'll take her" Jamie said

"Absolutely" Caroline said looking right at Jamie

"All right" Jamie said nodding

"So I'll be talking to you then" Josh said walking past Jamie and Eddie without so much as looking in Eddie's direction

Jamie saw the hurt look cross Eddie's face and instantly hated Josh for making her feel that way after she just saved the restaurant with him. Josh as acting like Eddie had a contagious plague and couldn't wait to get away from her, no hug, no kiss and Jamie knew immediately she was hurt.

"It was so nice meeting you" Caroline said throwing herself onto Jamie, who was caught off guard since he had been looking at Josh.

"Whoa" Jamie said putting his arms around her

"Thank you, and great job. Be safe Jamie!" Caroline gushed

"Yea you too. Have a good night" Jamie said

"Have a good night" He said putting his hands on his hips

"Huh" Eddie said walking up next to Jamie

"Hm" Jamie asked acting like he didn't know why Eddie huhed.

They finished their interviews and got their things from the table when Jamie walked up to Eddie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on I think Linda's working tonight"

"Great" Eddie said sarcastically

"That was badass tonight" Jamie said

"What? Oh yea, you too" Eddie said looking at her phone

"Anything from Josh?" Jamie asked

"Um no, he said he had to be up early"

"Well I'm starving. Wanna get some dinner and beer. I'll even treat" Jamie said pulling her arm

"I don't know, it's sorta late"

"Come on, we didn't even eat. We don't have to talk about any of this" Jamie encouraged "And you said you needed a drink"

"Alright, just one beer. We have a morning tour" Eddie said

"Come on partner" Jamie said "We'll be in and out and then grab dinner"

* * *

They were sitting at one of their usual bars, burgers and beer in front of them when Jamie nudged Eddie.

"Yea" Eddie said not looking up from her phone

"Am I not good enough company?" Jamie teased

"I uh, I texted Josh to see how he was doing"

"Ah" Jamie said stealing one of Eddie's fries

She looked at his hand hovering her plate and didn't slap it away or yell at him.

"Janko you feeling ok? You would usually shoot me when I would go anywhere near your food" Jamie said seriously

"Yea, I'm just...tired. It was a long day"

"You know if you don't eat now you'll wake up starving"

"Can you just stop" Eddie said

"Sure" Jamie said taking a bite of his burger

Eddie finished the rest of her burger and fries and downed the rest of her beer.

"You just wanna crash at my place tonight instead of me taking you home?"

"Can you take me home? Sorry, I'm just really tired"

"Uh yea, I mean you can borrow clothes to sleep in"

"I don't have anything for work tomorrow or a toothbrush or anything. I just get a cab or uber or something"

"No of course I'll take you home, I just thought that would be easier"

"Thank you but I just want my own bed. And this way you don't have to sleep on the sofa"

"Ok" Jamie said nodding and paying their bar tab.

They were almost back to Eddie's when she spoke up.

"Thanks for coming tonight, even if it ended with us working. And thanks for dinner" Eddie said

"Of course. We make a pretty good team" He said

"You uh hear from Josh yet?" Jamie asked

"Nope" Eddie said checking her phone again

She didn't want to know if he had heard from Caroline. They finished the rest of the drive in silence. Eddie knew that Jamie picked up on the fact that Josh went all weird after the takedown and was grateful that he hadn't brought it up.

"Alright partner, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night" Jamie said as he parked in front of Eddie's building

"Good night Jamie" Eddie said getting out of the car

She went up to her apartment, took all her makeup off and got into the comfiest pajamas she owned. She didn't know if she wanted to watch The Little Mermaid or if she needed a good cry and put on Remember the Titans. She ended up with the Little Mermaid. She was half asleep on the couch when her phone went off.

"You good partner? You were quiet at dinner" Jamie texted

"Yea, just tired. I'm glad you texted. I accidently fell asleep on the couch" Eddie wrote back

"Well you made me drive you home so you better go get in bed" Jamie sent with a smiley face

"I'm going now. Night Reagan" Eddie said before she set the alarm on her phone

* * *

The next morning Jamie gave her some distance. They had to finish some paperwork from the night before and get cleared since Eddie fired her weapon.

"Who keeps texting you?" Eddie asked not even bothering to hide her annoyance when she walked up to their desks

"Uh, Caroline" Jamie said as he silenced it

"Oh…" Eddie said "She interested in you?" Eddie asked with a sickingly sweet voice

"I don't know I haven't known her that long yet" Jamie said putting his pen down "But I think the takedown last night really freaked her out"

"Got to her how?" Eddie asked

"Me, you, we're used to it. It's our job. We deal with it all the time but people like Josh and Caroline don't and they can be shocked and scared when they see someone pull out a gun and threaten people" Jamie explained

"They didn't see anything, they were too busy cowering under the table" Eddie shot back

"What did Josh say about it?" Jamie asked

"I uh, I've gotten radio silence from him since it happened" Eddie said looking right at Jamie

"Did you reach out to him?"

"Last night and then twice this morning" Eddie said looking away

"Oh" Jamie said trying to deflect

"Oh?" Eddie asked "What does that mean?"

"Just um that he was probably busy in work or maybe he … he just needs time to process everything"

"Caroline doesn't seem to have a problem processing" Eddie said bitterly "You're her hero"

"I'm sure Josh thinks you're a hero too" Jamie said silencing his phone again

"Then why haven't I heard from him?" Eddie asked sadly

Jamie pushed his papers aside and leaned back in his chair and took a breath. He knew there was no way to tell this to Eddie without hurting her feelings.

"Because he's a guy" Jamie said gently

Eddie just gave him a confused look.

"As a guy, it's, it can be intimidating to see your date pull out a gun, shoot someone and take down two armed perps" Jamie said

"It's not like he was trying to help"

"What did you want him to do? He had no gun, no training"

"Swoon over me, like Caroline seems to be doing with you" Eddie said sadly

"I'm sorry" Jamie said quietly, giving her a sympathetic look

They finished their long day of paperwork and were walking out of the precinct at the end of their tour.

"Well I found out what the smell was in the car" Eddie said laughing "Turns out Maldonado picked up a drunk last night"

"Nope I don't wanna know" Jamie said laughing

They were walking over to their cars when Jamie spotted Josh.

"Uh hey" He said quietly to Eddie

He saw Eddie give him a slight nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Eddie asked

"Yeah" Jamie said nodding

"See ya" Jamie said walking to his car

"Hey, where've you been?" Eddie asked happily to Josh "Haven't answered any calls and texts"

"I uh, I didn't know what to say" Josh said stuffing his hands in his pockets

"About last night?" Eddie asked

"Yea it really rocked me"

"Yea me too, but it didn't make me want to break off all communication"

"I didn't mean to break off all communication, I just needed to figure out how I was feeling"

"Feeling … about what?" Eddie asked looking up at him

Josh didn't say anything he just shook his head.

"Josh, this is my job"

"But you shot someone and you could've been shot" Josh said

"Yea, you make peace with that when you enter the academy" Eddie said "Did you want me to do a little duck and cover?"

"You mean like me?" Josh asked angerly

"Whoa, no that's not what I meant at all" Eddie said defensively

"But it's what you were thinking"

"I didn't expect anything"

"I haven't been able to sleep" Josh said looking away

"That's... normal" Eddie said

"Nothing about it was normal, come on Eddie, stop acting like it was"

"Josh you knew I was a cop when we started dating" Eddie said

"Yea, I knew. I guess I just didn't realize what that meant"

"What does that mean?" Eddie asked

"This isn't for me, Eddie"

"I don't understand"

"I, uh, I don't want to go out with you anymore" Josh said "I'm sorry"

"Oh" Eddie said, she wasn't actually sure if she formed any words. She tried to blink away her tears and just like that Josh walked off. When she turned back she was half expecting Jamie to still be there but he had driven off.

She brushed a few tears away and got in her car. On her way home she picked up a pizza, some ice cream and wine. As soon as she got home she changed and put on Remember The Titians. She was halfway through her pint of ice cream when her phone went off.

"Hey, everything good with you and Josh?" Jamie texted "Caroline won't leave me alone" He added with a rolling eyes emoji

Eddie didn't answer him, she just pulled the blanket up around her tighter and turned the volume up. She had sufficiently cried her eyes out to her favorite movie and decided it would be better to go lay in bed with some Netflix. An hour later Jamie texted her again.

"It either went good or bad, come on. I'm dying to know" He sent with the beggy face and a crying laughing emoji

She set her alarms and put it on do not disturb, turned her laptop off and tried to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning she went right in to the women's locker room and got changed.

She was getting a coffee when Jamie walked into the break room.

"Hey you never answered last night"

"Yea, I was busy" Eddie said walking past him

"Uh-huh" Jamie said

They went out on tour and were on foot-patrol when they saw two guys beating each other up.

Jamie apprehended the one guy and Eddie took down the other who was double her size. They got them into the RMP and took them back to the precinct.

"Hey Sarge, we walked up on these two slugging it out" Jamie said as they led their perps in

"This one pulled a knife, but he didn't use it" Eddie said putting the knife on the desk

"Whoa-ho, dynamic duo are at it again" Maldonado said walking over to them

"We have minor injuries to both parties" Jamie said emptying the guys pockets.

"Alright hit em with cross complaints for the assault and Janko's guy with additional menacing and unlawful criminal possession of a weapon" The Sarge said

"Wow. Two felony collars in the past two days. Look at you Janko, you're a man-eater" Maldonado said

Jamie swore if looks could kill Maldonado would be dead.

"Just shut your face, Maldonado" Eddie said slamming her pen down

"I'm just kidding"

"Yea well don't" Eddie shot back

"Take it easy"

"Take it easy, Maldonado" Jamie said

"I don't need your help" Eddie said to him

"Would you back off" Eddie yelled

He just laughed

"Back off" Eddie yelled again

Jamie shot her a look that he was surprised she lost her cool.

After they finished the processing, Eddie said she needed to go to the bathroom and she'd meet him later. Jamie walked into the break room and saw Eddie having a fight with the coffee machine.

"Gonna tell me what's going on?" Jamie asked

"Nothing's going on" Eddie said

"Usually when Maldonado mouths off you put him in his place with a wink and smile" Jamie said

"Is that what women are supposed to do Jamie, wink and smile?" Eddie asked

"No it's an expression. Usually you defuse the situation without..."

"Without what Jamie? Getting emotional? Is that what you were going to say?" Eddie asked angerly

"I was gonna say without getting all bent out of shape. Eddie I'm just trying to find a way to help" Jamie conceded

"And what do you want to help with, Jamie?"

"Whatever's bothering you"

"Well you can't, because the problem is that I don't have a penis" Eddie said, still angry

"Wha" Jamie asked smirking and laughing lightly

"Is that funny?" Eddie asked

"No" Jamie said, getting serious again. He eased up on the jokes since he knew Eddie was hurting

"Because it I had a penis it would be ok that I took out two armed perps. No. No. No. It would be more than alright, it would be applauded and I would be getting calls and texts from Josh looking to hook up because he was so turned on by how brave and heroic and awesome I was. But I don't have a penis, so when I take out two armed perps it's an assault on my date's manhood" Eddie said borderline yelling

Jamie looked down because he knew she was right, he knew there wouldn't be anything he could say or do to make her feel better.

Eddie looked away because she knew she had just lost her shit and she really didn't know what Jamie was gonna say.

"If it's any consolation, I think what you did was brave and heroic and awesome" Jamie said taking a small step towards Eddie and giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, because you're my partner. Not by Boyfriend" Eddie said sadly "But if you were my boyfriend, you would feel emasculated, because chicks, we're not supposed to be the heroes. We're supposed to be the damsels in distress waiting for guys like you to come save us, we're not supposed to do the rescuing" Eddie said

"I think some guys would be turned on by what you did" Jamie said, knowing he was one of them

"Josh wasn't, he broke up with me" Eddie said sadly

"Aw I'm sorry Janko" Jamie said sympathetically

Something crossed over Eddie's face and he knew they were gonna head back down a slippery slope.

"Hey, come on let's go drink beers and throw darts at his picture" Jamie said throwing a fake dart and laughing "And we'll move on. What'dya say?"

"No thanks" Eddie said picking up her coffee cup

Jamie stepped back, like he was punched in the stomach.

"We can't keep being each other's consolation prize, Jamie" Eddie said sadly

"Ok" Jamie said nodding, trying to hide the hurt expression

"I think, I think I just need to be alone tonight" Eddie said walking out. She knew she needed to get out of there before she started crying and took Jamie up on his offer.

Jamie exhaled as she walked out and gave her a sad smile. "See you on Monday" Jamie said, not sure what he should do since they had Sunday off tomorrow.

* * *

Jamie was sitting at family dinner quietly eating.

"So kid how was the date despite the whole takedown of two armed robbers?" Danny asked

"What you don't want to get yelled at about quiche anymore?" Jamie asked

"Uncle Jamie you went on a date?" Jack asked

"Uh yea" Jamie said hoping he didn't turn bright red

"Who with?" Erin asked

"It wasn't really a date, more of a favor to Eddie" Jamie said, blush deepening

"You went out with your partner?" Henry asked

"No Pop that's not allowed. I went out with her boyfriend's sister. Double date thing"

"Some takedown, you and Officer Janko did a great job"

"She's a great partner" Jamie said lightly smiling

"Uh huh" Danny said smirking

"Danny's aversion to quiche or the title of the book well it's still alive and well"

"I like the quiche!" Danny said

"Bacon, egg and cheese pie" Nicky said to him

"Whatever" Danny said shaking his head

"What do you mean Jamie?" Frank asked

"Well those stereotypes are still alive and well, even today" Jamie said

"How's that?" Henry asked

"Well Eddie's boyfriend broke up with her after the whole takedown at dinner. He couldn't handle the fact she was a cop"

"Didn't he already know she was a cop?" Danny asked

"He knew but it was more she's a women who carries a gun and knows what to do with it" Jamie explained "And once he saw it in action, it made him … shrivel up" Jamie said, face getting redder

"Ah" Frank said

"Hm" Henry said

"Copy that" Danny answered

"But that wouldn't bother you" Nicky asked

"Nope" Jamie said

"So there is no line of work that a women could do that would turn you off?" Nicky asked

"Cess pool cleaner or undertaker" Jamie said which got him laughs from everyone

"Seriously"

"I am being serious" Jamie said

"Dentist" Sean said

"Why's that?" Linda asked him

"Cause I hate the dentist" Sean said like it was the most matter of fact answer

"Eye doctor. Anyone that likes shoving people's eyes around is messed up" Jack said

"Ok, that's enough" Linda said laughing

"This happened in revverse to Uncle Jamie you know" Danny said

"It did?" Jamie asked

"Yea, what's her name?..." Danny asked snapping his fingers

"Sydney" Linda said

"You ex-fiancé" Henry said

"Yea I know who she is thanks Pop" Jamie said rolling his eyes

"Yeah" Frank said nodding

"I never said that" Jamie said

"Yeah you did after about five scotches at PJ Clark's. You spilled all the problems you two had been having"

"ok can we just move on, that was years ago" Jamie said exasperatedly

"But it goes to your point"

"Alright" Jamie conceded

* * *

Jamie was at home, he had finished a run and texted Eddie to see how she was doing.

J: You can't avoid me forever Janko, you'll be back in a car with me in like 10 hours

E: I'm not ignoring you

J: I snuck you a piece of chocolate cake from family dinner, it's all wrapped up for you to devour tomorrow

E: You didn't have to do that. Thank you

J: How you doing?

E: I'm ok

J: You have Remember the Titians on all weekend?

E: No

Jamie was about to type when he saw the three dots appear and waited for Eddie

E: I mixed it up with other movies

J: The offer for beers and darts at his picture still stands whenever you want

E: I know, thanks Jamie. And thanks for giving me space

J: Of Course

E: Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning. I hear coffee goes from the Witch's Brew goes really well with chocolate cake

Jamie smirked as he read it

J: Does it now?

E: It's a proven fact

J: You sure it's not cause you get a little witchy

E: Ouch Eddie sent with the crying emoji

J: You're gonna have to wait and see. Night partner

E: Good night Jamie

* * *

The next morning Jamie stopped at the coffee place Eddie wanted and got them their usual's. She was already changed and sitting at her desk when he walked in.

"Go ahead, say how amazing your partner is" Jamie said putting the coffee and piece of cake in front of her

"You know how to keep a girl happy Reagan" Eddie said

"Yea well better than you getting all bent out of shape on me"

"or emotional" Eddie said sipping her coffee

"Yea that too" Jamie said smirking

"I'm gonna go change. I'll meet you at roll call" Jamie said slapping her desk as he stood up

* * *

Eddie was still quieter than usual during tour so Jamie changed quickly and went over to the women's locker room.

He stood at the door and knocked

"Yea" He heard Eddie mumble

"Hey" Jamie said walking in, making sure no one else was around

"Whoa, this is a first" Eddie said shocked

"I knocked first" Jamie said pointing to the door

"Noted" Eddie said turning back to the mirror to finish her lip gloss

Jamie didn't know who was the bigger idiot, him or Josh. Eddie was perfect to him and he still couldn't get tell her how he really feels to break up their partnership.

"Not as nice as the men's locker room, is it?"

"Didn't this use to the be broom closet?" Jamie asked

"Figures" Eddie said rolling her eyes

"It smells better though" Jamie said

"I would hope so" Eddie said walking over to her bag

"I've been thinking Eddie, you've never been a consolation prize" Jamie said "Certainly not for me"

Eddie stopped what she was doing and looked up at Jamie. She didn't realize that comment would hurt him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just pissed and hurt and I know" Eddie said nodding

"I think you're reading this whole thing wrong" Jamie said

"Me? I'm reading it wrong?"

"Josh and Caroline aren't the crazy ones. We are" Jamie said and Eddie gave him a confused look

"Most people, when they see danger they run the other direction. React like Josh and Caroline. But us, we run towards danger"

Eddie gave him a small nod and he continued.

"And you shouldn't need to make apologies for who you are and what you do for a living because who you are, is really great. And if Josh doesn't see that, then he doesn't deserve you" Jamie said seriously

"You're right, he doesn't" Eddie said, standing up a little straighter

"Nope. I didn't like his car anyway"

"I didn't like his beard" Eddie said making a face

"Hipster written all over it" Jamie said gesturing

"Who wants a hot hipster with cool wheels?" Eddie said

"Not you" Jamie said smiling

"No" Eddie said

"So I got you a real consolation prize" Jamie said unzipping his duffle

He tossed a pink item at Eddie

"Whoa" She said catching it

"I kick ass?" Eddie asked as she held up the pink shirt to her

"You do" Jamie smirked "and you should be proud that you do. Any guy lucky enough to be your boyfriend should think so too" Jamie said

"Wow" Eddie said looking the shirt over

"You're never gonna wear that are you?" Jamie asked her laughing

"No" Eddie said shaking her head and smiling

"Do you want to go to the Fireside?" Jamie asked

"It's ladies night" Eddie said putting the t-shirt in her bag

She would most definitely wear it to bed. It was a really soft material and Jamie still look the time to get her a gag gift to make her feel better.

"Would the lady like some company?" Jamie asked her, holding his arm out

"She would" Eddie said happily

Eddie linked her arm though Jamie's and before they walked out of the locker room she put her hand up to stop him.

"Hey, thank you" Eddie said seriously

"Ah don't get all girly on me" Jamie said smirking

"Oh tough guy" Eddie said laughing

* * *

"Alright first one's on me and then I'm done feeding you for the week" Jamie said

"It's Monday" Eddie stated

"Yea I know" Jamie said

"You're gonna be in for a long week then" Eddie said smirking

Jamie just rolled his eyes.

They got their beers and food and went and sat at one of the high-top tables that had a firepit attached to it.

"Jamie, I just wanted to thank you for giving me some space for this. I love my job, I just never thought that it would make guys feel so emasculated. Aside from the one domestic, you've never made me feel weak on the job, or incompetent for having a vagina instead of a penis. I was just hurt, especially since you picked up on it so easily"

"I'm sorry Josh was too tiny to handle how badass you are" Jamie said laughing

"Ugh, yea. Who would've thought" Eddie said rolling her eyes

"I'm glad I never made you feel that way, we were talking about it at family dinner. How Josh shriveled up and couldn't handle you were a cop. My dad reminded me that Sydney felt the same way and couldn't handle it"

"You talk about me at dinner?" Eddie asked, surprised

"Well Pop made quiche so then there was a whole discussion on men eating quiche and then they brought up the takedown while we were on our double date"

"Speaking of which what did you tell Caroline"

"Well I kinda knew Josh broke up with you before you told me, she said that shouldn't be a reason for her and I to not go out again. I just told her that I didn't think it was going to work between us. But I really thought she was too young for me and there was no way she would handle me being a cop"

"Guess we're each other's consolation prizes" Eddie said, internally happy that Jamie wasn't dating Caroline

"Eddie" Jamie said giving her a look

"I'm kidding, you're not a consolation prize Jamie. You're my best friend" Eddie said

"Well I guess we're back to finding dates again" Jamie said

"Yea" Eddie said trailing off

"Oh come on Ed, we agreed" Jamie said

"Yea, sorta. But was it the right agreement?" Eddie asked

"I don't know" Jamie said shrugging

"Neither do I" Eddie said

"I like being your partner Eddie, I like riding with you everyday"

"I know" Eddie said nodding

"So what do you say we go play some giant jenga"

"We both know you'll knock it down" Eddie said laughing

"You wish" Jamie said laughing with her

"You feel better about everything?" Jamie asked her

"Yea I do, I just needed to process myself. I didn't mean to blow you off the other night. I just needed some time alone" Eddie said

"That's fine. I was just trying to help" Jamie said

"I know and I appreciate that, Reagan. But you couldn't change stereotypes in one night so there wasn't really anything you could do. I've never cared about intruding on the boy's club before. I guess it just got to me. I mean policing is still more of a penis having environment"

"You've said the word penis more times in the last few days than I've heard you say in the last few years"

"Yea well that's the problem" Eddie said

"Yea you need one? Gotta get laid?" Jamie asked her smirking

"Shut up, get outta here" Eddie said laughing as she pushed the giant jenga onto Jamie

"You're doing down Janko" Jamie said tossing a block at her

* * *

I hope you all like my take on The One That Got Away! I still have a lot of thoughts on how Jamie just left hid duffle bag in the women's locker room. So what are your thoughts on that situation. I highly doubt he would actually do it so that's why I didn't put it in. I think this was an important chapter showing how there is still a discrepancy in anything boys can do girls can do too. I trained with our men's team sometimes in college and it was only two years ago but sometimes they couldn't handle the fact that someone the women's team were just as good as them. Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. I am really sorry for the delay. I got injured last week and ended up in the hospital. So I have been trying to juggle school with everything. Hopefully I will be able to update shortly. Don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

"I got him Janko" Jamie called over his shoulder as he continued to chase the second perp. Eddie's perp had swung left down a side street and Eddie chased after him.

"Police, stop" She yelled again for what seemed like the hundredth time since they started running

She finally had enough ground on him that she was able to tackle him somewhere to the ground, he was much bigger than her but she eventually got him on the ground with his hands behind his back.

"Janko" She heard Jamie yell out

She looked up and the second perp coming towards her. She got her cuffed perp out of the way but didn't get herself out of the way before Jamie finally tackled him to the ground.

"Stop fighting us" Jamie yelled as Eddie had her knee on his back and one hand still on her perp.

"Reagan, Janko you two good?" One of the other officers from their precinct asked running down

"We got the call and went to the location but it seems like you guys felt like going for a jog" He said laughing

"More like a spring" Eddie said getting her hair out of her face since it came out from the bun

"Take this" Eddie said giving her perp to the other officer so she could get up

"On your knees" Jamie said to his

Jamie was still kneeling and was planning on handing off his guy to Eddie so he could try and get up.

"Reagan, I saw the wince what's wrong?" Eddie asked

"I'm fine" Jamie said trying to stand

"No you not" Eddie said

"Central we need additional units for backup, Officer Reagan potentially injured" Eddie said into her shoulder radio

"I'm fine Janko"

"You can't even walk"

"It's probably a sprain" Jamie said rolling his eyes

"And your probably gonna sit there until I tell you that you can get up" Eddie said

Two more officers came down the side street and took their perps away when Eddie and the first officer tried to get Jamie to his feet.

"Reagan, you're going a little pale on me" Eddie said putting her arm around to get him up when she saw he wasn't going to listen to her

Once Jamie was standing he tried to take a few steps before his ankle buckled underneath of him and he was back on the ground.

"I didn't tell you that you could get up" Eddie said rolling her eyes

"You want a bus?"

"Yes""NO" They both answered at the same time

"Jamie we both know if I were to take off your shoe and sock it would swell completely and I don't think you wanna walk around barefoot on the streets of New York"

"I'm fine Eddie, I'll go later"

"Why do you need to be difficult?" Eddie asked as she pulled him up for the second time

Jamie stood and put all of his weight onto Eddie as she had up under the armpits.

"We gotta get him out of this street. Car's out there" Eddie said nodding to the main road

"And you can't walk on your own Reagan" Eddie said

Jamie just rolled his eyes and draped his arms over Eddie and the other officer's shoulder's and didn't dare let his right foot hit the ground.

"This would work better if you were taller" Jamie said to her

"We wouldn't need this to work if you hadn't tried to land with your ankle underneath you" Eddie shot back

The other officer just laughed.

"Yea?" Eddie asked

"You two fight like my wife and I and we've been married for ten years"

"Yea well he isn't gonna last ten years if he thinks he's invincible" Eddie said

"I don't think I'm invincible, Danny tells me I'm made of flowers and glass all the time"

"Oh great now I'm gonna have to listen to you whine about them babying you. Seriously Reagan, you're too much effort for this partnership" Eddie said as they finally made it back to their car and she leaned Jamie against it

"And guess who gets to drive?" Eddie said smirking as she unclipped the keys from his pants

"Great, we can add an upset stomach and vomiting to the intake report at the ER" Jamie said

"So you agree I'm right and you need it looked at?" Eddie asked

"I didn't say that" Jamie said cringing

"Nah but you were thinking it and that's good enough for me" Eddie smirked

"Reagan you alright?" Their captain asked

"Yea, just my ankle. I tackled Godzilla over there and I think my foot landed under both of us"

"Alright you want a bus"

"Janko's taking me" Jamie said

"Alright, Officer Janko you make sure he doesn't walk on it"

"Copy that, Sir" Eddie said

"Alright in you go" Eddie said opening the door for Jamie and getting him in the car.

"I gotta get this shoe off" Jamie said leaning down

"You sure, it's probably containing the swelling" Eddie said couching down

"Please Janko" Jamie said in a voice that Eddie knew meant he was in pain

"Alright" Eddie said gently untying his shoe "I'm gonna need you to not kick me in the face" Eddie said as she took the shoe and sock off

Jamie made a hissing noise and Eddie knew it wasn't going to be pretty

"Ok maybe that wasn't better" Jamie said through gritted teeth

"All done, that's nasty looking Reagan. You still wanna tell me I don't need to take you to the ER?"

"Just drive" Jamie said waving her away from him

* * *

They got to the hospital and Eddie ran in for a wheel chair.

"They said they'll bring one out" Eddie said helping Jamie out of the car. "You steady?" Eddie asked taking her hands off his chest

"Yea thanks" Jamie said leaning against the car

"I'm sorry we don't have any wheelchairs available" The nurse called out from the door

"I can probably piggyback you for like a minute, it might work" Eddie said

"My feet will hit the ground"

"Alright I'm not that short" Eddie said rolling her eyes

"You sure?" Jamie asked her

"Yea you can't make it that far and I don't think I can fireman carry you in there" Eddie said

"I'm trusting you Eddie" Jamie said wearily

"Hop on" Eddie said turning around and crouching down

Jamie hooked his hands around her neck and Eddie got her arms under Jamie's knees and he was on her back before they knew it.

Eddie quickly got them into the ER and placed Jamie in a chair, practically sitting on him when she set him down.

"You good?" Jamie asked her

"Yea" Eddie said huffing as she stood up

"Maybe they can give you an ankle cast and be a back cast" She said straightening herself out

"Thanks" Jamie said sincerely

"I always have your back partner" Eddie said as she went to get Jamie registered

Jamie sat there for what felt like hours when Eddie finally walked back over to him.

"What took so long?" Jamie asked "How long we gonna be here?"

"Sorry I ran into my friend's sister, she's a nurse here" Eddie said

"I hope she can move this along"

"She's going to try. What happened to you being the patient one?" Eddie asked

"I'm in pain" Jamie said

"Aww poor wittle baby Jamie" Eddie said plopping down next to him

"You better stick to that salad diet, you're getting a little heavy"

"All pure muscle, Janko" Jamie said laughing when Eddie shot him a look

"And wings and beer" Jamie added

"That's more like it" Eddie said laughing

"Officer Reagan" A nurse said

"Oh good she found a wheel chair" Eddie said standing up and helping Jamie

Eddie followed Jamie and the nurse to a room where she then helped Jamie on the bed.

"Ok Officer Reagan, I just need you to take your pants off so the doctor can check your leg" The nurse said walking out of the room

"Um, you don't have to stay in here you know" Jamie said not knowing how he was going to sit in front of his partner in his boxers

"What I've seen you in boxers before Jamie, what are you hiding under there? Tighty-whiteys? Speedo-cut?" Eddie asked cheekily

"You done?" Jamie asked her

"Probably not" Eddie said giving him her best smile

"Ed can you help me up again?" Jamie asked her

"Stay in bed. You lift one butt check, shimmy it off and then do the other butt cheek and shimmy it off"

Jamie just looked at her like she was crazy.

"You've never had to change in a car before?" Eddie asked him

"Not in a while" Jamie said skeptically

"Come on, pants off" Eddie said walking over to him

"Officer Janko you know that's not allowed" Jamie said

"Please your scrawny, pale legs don't do anything for me" Eddie said too quickly

"No?" Jamie asked raising an eye

"Nope"

"I mean I'll give you pale, but scrawny?"

"Look where we are" Eddie said

"He I took Godzilla so you didn't have to"

"Just admit that I was running faster than you today and there was no way you could have gotten the other guy" Eddie said gently helping his pant leg over his foot

"What? No" Jamie said sitting on the side of the bed

"Come on, get in bed" Eddie said gently swinging his legs over and placing his right ankle on the pillow

"No pants and you want me in bed. What exactly do you think is gonna happen in here Ms. Janko" Jamie said knowing it would throw her off balance

"I should've just dropped you off and made you crawl in here" Eddie said

"I guess we should just be happy that you don't have any holiday boxers on or your Spiderman ones on. Save all of our dignities"

"What? How do you?" Jamie asked before turning red

"I didn't know about Spiderman but good to know. Did they come with night-time pull ups too?" Eddie asked laughing

"Why you know so much about my underwear habits actually concerns me" Jamie said shaking his head

"Let's just be happy you have nice normal boxers on. Although speedo-cut would be interesting" Eddie said smirking

"They don't make them in my size..." Jamie said before Eddie cut him off

"What too baggy? Not enough to fill them up? Maybe they make chicken cutlets like they do for bras" Eddie said, acting like it was the best idea she ever heard

"I was gonna say it would constitute indecent exposure because it wouldn't cover everything. But damn Janko, kick a guy when he's down" Jamie said laughing

"Like if this wasn't reversed you wouldn't be making fun of my boobs sitting here in a bra and underwear"

"Nothing to make fun of. They're pretty great" Jamie said knowing it was the last thing she was expecting

Eddie never understood when people said you could feel the sexual tension in the air but she fully understood it at that moment.

Eddie walked back to the chair that was at the foot of Jamie's bed and sat down in it. Except for the fact she got more of an eyeful of Jamie that she ever had before, up the leg of his boxers as she sat. She stared for a second before she realized what just happened. Not that he had anything to be embarrassed she still felt like she violated his privacy. They could tease each other all they want but she felt like she had broken some level of trust. Jamie hadn't noticed but she felt like she was dying inside.

"You need anything?" She asked jumping up

They could joke all they wanted but this to her felt like it crossed a line.

"Yea actually could you see if about a blanket. I feel a little exposed and my foot is cold" Jamie said

"A little" Eddie mumbled

"Ed you ok? You're all flushed. You running a fever?" Jamie asked motioning for her to come closer to him so he could feel her forehead.

"Me? I'm fine. Let me go find you that blanket" She said stammering as she walked out of the room

Jamie didn't know what happened, one second they were joking around and the next Eddie looked like her head was going to explode.

She came back half a second later with a warmed up blanket.

"Nice and hot" She said as she placed it on him, not daring to go anywhere near his crotch

"Thanks" Jamie said fixing it

Eddie moved the chair and sat down only for seconds before she stood up again.

"Jell-O?" Eddie asked

"I don't think you get snacks for a sprained ankle" Jamie said

"Well I'll go see about that" Eddie said

She was walking the halls when she found her friend's sister.

"Courtney"

"Eddie hey, how's your partner?"

"They haven't been in to see him yet"

"Um he's the cute partner right? Still single? Come on make your move, you can take care of him, totally a turn on"

"What she told you?" Eddie asked

"You told both of us at drinks last week" Courtney said laughing

"Dammit" Eddie said groaning

"He's cute. Go for it Eddie"

"I can't, it's complicated. We work together, he's my best friend"

"I'd still go for it. Try and tap that Eddie, he's a cutie"

"Can you just like do your job and be a nurse. And find me some Jell-O"

"Sure, I live to get people Jell-O"

"You're the best" "And do you think you could do me a favor?" Eddie asked him

"What?" Courtney asked, looking at her skeptically

"Tell him he has to use a bed pan and needs a sponge bath"

"What for an ankle?"

"Oh just do it" Eddie said "I'm off to find Jell-O"

Eddie had found green Jell-O her favorite and red for Jamie.

"I come bearing gifts" Eddie said walking in much more relaxed than when she left

"You're gonna slosh all around if you eat all that Jell-O" Jamie said as she put the tray on his table

"Red's for you" Eddie said like she was stating the obvious

"Thanks" Jamie said giving her a look since she knew it was his favorite

"I gotta pee, think you can help me up and to the bathroom?" He asked her

"Um you should probably stay in bed" Eddie said

"Ok Officer Reagan where do you think you're going" Courtney said walking into the room

"Bathroom?" Jamie said

"You're not allowed out of bed. Here is a bed pan and once you are finished someone will be in to give you a sponge bath"

"Uh I'm good on the sponge bath. Seriously I can make it to the bathroom" Jamie said

"It's policy"

"I'm fine"

"If you try and get out of the bed we will need to do a catheter" She said

"Ed come on, help me out" Jamie pleaded to her

"I can help him to the bathroom" Eddie said

"No, no we don't let girlfriends give sponge baths. Weird things started to happen" Courtney said, trying not to laugh

Eddie glared at her, this wasn't part of the prank on Jamie.

"Sir you need to let us do our jobs"

"Then how about you do your job and look at my ankle so I can get out of here" Jamie said getting angry

"Would you like a male or female to bathe you, not that female" She said pointing to Eddie

"We're not together" Jamie said getting more frustrated

"Ok, you're clearly becoming upset. Why don't I just give you the bed pan and you can take a moment to yourself to calm down. You just place yourself in the jug and..."

"Alright you know what, my ankle's fine" Jamie said

"Whoa Jamie, Jamie calm down" Eddie said

"What Eddie?"

"it was a joke, this is my friend's sister. The nurse" Eddie said putting her hands on his chest so he would keep trying to get up

"What the hell Janko?" Jamie asked looking between them as they started laughing

"I was bored" Eddie said shrugging

"I'll go find a doctor" Courtney said "Nice meeting you, I've heard great things about you"

"I could kill you" Jamie said to her

"So you wanna use the bed pan then because if you kill me I can't help you up"

"No I'll pee and then kill you" Jamie said rolling his eyes

"I'm sorry, I thought it would've been funny" Eddie said

"Sponge bath? seriously?" Jamie asked her as he draped his right arm around her neck

"I thought it would be funny! No way was I giving you a sponge bath" Eddie said

"What wonder what weird things would happen?" Jamie said raising his eye

"Go pee will you" Eddie said placing him in front of the toilet and closing the door behind her

"Don't fall" Eddie said as she closed the door

"Put me back in bed please" Jamie said a few minutes later opening the door

"You waiting all night to say that?" Eddie asked as she hooked an arm around his waist

"Maybe" Jamie said sitting on the bed

"Officer Reagan?" The doctor asked walking in

"Yea that's me" Jamie said

"Doctor Wells" He said shaking Jamie's hand

"This is my partner, Officer Janko"

"Hi" Eddie said giving Jamie the blanket and then shaking the doctors hand

"Alright all of your vitals look good. Let's check out that ankle"

"You want me to go?" Eddie asked

"Nah you're good" Jamie said sitting up

The doctor flipped the blanket up and was moving his ankle around. Eddie meanwhile was trying not to laugh at the faces he was making.

"Ok I don't think you broke anything but I want to send you for some x-rays just to make sure it's a sprain. I'll come back in to go over the x-ray results with you. Someone will come to take you shortly"

"Thanks doc" Jamie said

"You alright?" Eddie asked him

"Yea why?" Jamie asked

"You looked like you were in some pain"

"What?" No" Jamie scoffed

"You wanna go for a walk then?" Eddie asked laughing

"Get outta here" Jamie said laughing

"I can stay over tonight. You can wait on me" Eddie said smirking

"Excuse me"

"Yea I'll come over make sure you don't fall flat on your ass, you can bring me what ever I want" Eddie said laughing

"Yea you're gonna wanna rethink that"

"Of course I'm kidding Reagan, I'll come stay and help you out"

"I'm sure I'll be fine"

"You can't walk on it"

"Yea they'll probably give me crutches"

"And you're gonna be able to take care of yourself with them? You can't carry anything"

"Jeez Janko you can just say you wanna have a sleepover" Jamie said cheekily

"Here we go" Eddie said rolling her eyes

"Officer Reagan I'm here to take you for your x-rays" THe nurse said walking in with a wheelchair

"Don't forget your dress" Eddie said tossing him the gown

"Ignore her" Jamie said rolling his eyes

"Keep this up and I'll leave you hear to fend for yourself" Eddie said sitting back down

"I'll tell Sarge"

"Renzulli would probably give me a medal for lasting this long" Eddie said flipping through a magazine

"All set" Jamie said tying the gown and putting the other one on as a robe

"Smile pretty" Eddie said as he managed to get into the wheel chair

"You're ridiculous" Jamie said laughing as the nurse wheeled him out of the room

She was an older lady, probably in her sixties.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked

"We got partnered up a couple of years ago"

"I didn't know you were allowed to date your partner" It's nice you still are there for each other

"I'm not sure I understand" Jamie said

"That she came and your partner didn't"

"She is my partner" Jamie said confused

"Oh wow I didn't know your allowed to date your partner"

"Oh Janko and I? No not together. Just partners" Jamie said

"Really, I'm not usually wrong with this kinda thing. I can spot a perfect couple a mile away"

"Nope, just friends" Jamie said getting slightly annoyed

"My apologies officer" The nurse said

"Yea it happens sometimes" Jamie said annoyed

"Ok after the x-rays I'll take you back to the ER"

"Thanks" Jamie said

Once Jamie was back in his room he figured he'd tell Eddie that there's another person in the world who thinks they are together"

"So according to the wheelchair nurse we're dating"

"Ha" Eddie said awkwardly

"Right, it's crazy. Why can't two people just be friends. People wouldn't assume that you and Kara were dating or Vinny and I were dating or anything. It's ridiculous"

"It is ridiculous" Eddie said

"I just wanna get out of here" Jamie said groaning

"I can try and find more Jell-O" Eddie offered

"I'll pass"

"You comfortable?" Eddie asked him

"Yea I'm good"

"Honestly Reagan I can stay tonight if you need me to" Eddie said seriously

"You have some brunch date tomorrow"

"Yea I don't feel like going. I already cancelled. Said my partner got hurt, long night. Blah, blah, blah"

"Eddie do I need to take your temperature? You're giving up a free brunch?" Jamie asked shocked

"I'm fine" Eddie said laughing "I figured you'd still need some assistance"

"Well thanks. I mean I could always call Erin or go to my dads but they would both hover"

"I already told you that you're waiting on my so..." Eddie said smiling

"Officer Reagan" The doctor said walking back in

"Yea" Jamie said sitting up

"No broken bones. I think just a mild sprain. I would follow up with an orthopedic doctor and possibly an MRI if you cannot walk on it in a few days. We're going to put you in a boot and give you some crutches. No walking on it for two-three days and see how it is. Ice it and rest it. Do you want a prescription for pain medication or do you think other the counter will be enough. What's your pain level at?"

"I'll be fine without it. I don't wanna take that stuff" Jamie said

"Ok. They will be in soon with the brace and crutches"

"Thank you" Jamie said

"Alright so we'll go back to the 12th, I should have extra clothes in my locker and then we'll go back to your place" Eddie said

"You sure you don't mind?"

"No Jamie. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to"

"Alright" Jamie said

"You wanna put your pants on now?" Eddie asked

"You sure you want me too?" Jamie asked her smirking

"Maybe I can find someone to sedate you" Eddie said

Jamie got dressed and into the wheel chair when another nurse came in and fitted the boot on him and taught him how to use crutches.

"Do you need help getting out?" The nurse asked

"No it's ok, I got him" Eddie said walking over to the wheel chair

"All set, you have the discharge papers?" Eddie asked him

"Yea, you still have my gun right?" Jamie asked her

"Bullets out, zipped into my jacket" Eddie said

"Good" Jamie said

* * *

They got back to Jamie's and Eddie got him up the stairs and onto the couch.

"I haven't used crutches since I tore my ACL in highschool" Jamie said chucking them to the side

"I used them in college, I hurt my ankle but it's been a while" Eddie said

"Do you wanna get showered first or what?"

"I'd probably still be faster than you on one foot" Jamie said

"Oh shut up" Eddie said walking over to his menu drawer

"Try not to fall. I don't wanna have to come in and pick your naked body up off the ground"

"Every girl's dream Janko" Jamie said getting up

"Wait" Eddie said running over and Jamie's crutch got caught on the coffee table and he fell half onto the chair

"Dammit" Jamie yelled

"Jamie" Eddie said crouching down next to him

"You ok?" Eddie asked worriedly, looking him over

"Yea, just help me up" Jamie said groaning

Eddie stood up and got him up and steady and handed him the crutches.

"You sure you're ok?" Eddie said moving the table out of the way

"Yea, still in one piece"

"Well that's debatable" Eddie scoffed

"Come on let's get you into the bathroom" Eddie said

She got him in and sat him on top of the toilet.

"What do you need?"

"Towel, in the hall closet. I guess clothes too just so the towel doesn't have a chance to fall off" Jamie said

"What do you want?"

"Just t-shirt, short and boxers"

"You want me to touch them?" Eddie asked awkwardly

"Oh come on I promise I do my laundry"

"Um yea, ok"

"You literally saw me laying in them at the hospital, you barge in the locker room all the time but you won't get them out of my drawer"

"No I'll get them" Eddie said shaking her head

"Sit still I'll be right back" Eddie said

Eddie rummaged through his drawers and got him everything he needed and headed back into the bathroom.

"Ok here you go. Be careful, if you have to sit on the floor do it and then when you're done just cover yourself and I'll come in and help you ok?" Eddie asked

"Stop worrying" Jamie said

"Coming from the man that almost cracked his head open on the coffee table"

"I'm gonna go look through the menus" Eddie said

"Ok" Jamie said as Eddie walked out and closed the door.

Eddie was standing at the kitchen counter going trough the menus when she told herself to get it together. It was an accident that she saw him. Sure he was a little flirtlier than usual but he was on pain medicine.

She went over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Jamie you want Thi?" Eddie yelled

"No pizza?" Jamie asked

"Ehh"

"Alright Thi's fine" Jamie called back

Eddie called and ordered and as Jamie walked out of the bathroom, hair still wet, no shirt on.

"Reagan I brought you a shirt, why are you trying to show off abs that you don't have?"

"Ouch" Jamie said laughing "I decided I want a long sleeve one" Jamie said

"I'm guessing I need to go get it"

"I can wait till you shower" Jamie said

"Um ok" Eddie stammered

"I ordered the food, should I wait?"

"Nah I'll manage" Jamie said

"ok, I'll be quick" Eddie said

"No rush" Jamie said confused as to why Eddie got all awkward.

Eddie got showered as quick as washing and conditioning her hair would allow. She had grabbed shower stuff out of her locker where she luckily had a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and clean underwear.

She dried off and put her clothes on, brushed her hair out and let it air dry. She went into Jamie's room to try and find him a long sleeve shirt.

"She grabbed an extra one, she was a little chilly in her tank top.

"Food's here" Jamie said as she walked out

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Cause he came right as you shut the water off and I figured you were naked and wet. I managed" Jamie said

"How much?" Eddie asked him

"Nah I got it, as a thanks for you staying"

"I was gonna treat the injured" Eddie said

"Don't worry about it" Jamie said

"Thanks" Eddie said tossing him the long sleeve

"I grabbed one for myself if you don't mind. I'm kinda cold"

"No problem. Sweatshirts are in the closet if you want one of them" Jamie said sitting back on the couch and putting the shirt on

"I'll bring everything over" Eddie said

Once they finished their dinner and were settled watching the movie Jamie asked her what had been bothering her.

"What's going on with you Janko?"

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked as she put the long sleeve shirt on

"You've been a little...skittish since the hospital. Is it about missing your date tomorrow?"

"I'm fine" Eddie said

"Come on Ed" Jamie said nudging her with his good foot

"Seriously"

"Nothings wrong"

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yes Jamie" Eddie said

"Well then stop being so awkward. You literally are at the other end of the couch like I'm gonna bite you"

"I don't want hit your ankle"

"You're on the noninjured side"

"I'm fine ok"

"Did something happen when they took me for the x-rays?"

"No" Eddie said

"Well then stop being so awkward. It's freaking me out" Jamie said

"I'm sorry" Eddie said

"About?"

"I um, yea, at the hospital. Saw, you. Not right. Sorry" Eddie said stammering and getting up.

"Use you're words," Jamie said

"IACCIDENTLYSAWYOURPENIS" Eddie said quickly Jamie almost didn't understand her

"Wait what?" Jamie asked laughing

"You heard me" Eddie said pacing

"You saw my dick? How?"

"Ugh, Ah" Eddie said groaning

"You were the one talking about my underwear" Jamie said laughing

"I'm sorry. It crossed a line" Eddie said

"How did it even happen?"

"The uh, the chair was eye level right up the leg of your boxers and it was just laying there, sprawled out for the world to see" Eddie said awkwardly

"Well I'm sorry it was so traumatizing" Jamie said laughing "Never seen something so big and perfect?"

"Oh God stop" Eddie said groaning

"It's fine Eddie. It wasn't intentional. Not like you walked in on me after I've asked you thousand of times to knock"

"I just felt like I crossed a line. I'm sorry Jamie"

"We're good Eddie. Don't worry" Jamie said "I mean if you're this upset we could even the score. I showed you mine, you show me yours?" Jamie asked smirking

"I hate you" Eddie said sitting back down and taking the bag of cookies from him

Jamie let her have the bag and she cooled off. Once he felt her relax next to him he figured he push her buttons a little more.

"So, you like what you saw? Everything you've ever dreamed and thought of"

"It wasn't the worst I've ever seen"

"Eh, I'll take it" Jamie said knowing that would annoy her

"And who ever said I thought of it before?" Eddie asked

"Come on, the night we kissed. You were disappointed that I sent you inside alone"

"You said we'd never talk about that again" Eddie said

"So you've never thought about it then?" Jamie asked feigning hurt

"Never said that either" Eddie said slapping his hand away as he went for a cookie

"Huh so it was better than you ever thought" Jamie said smirking

"Keep it up and I'll chop it off" Eddie said

"Now you can't stop thinking about it" Jamie said

"Ugh seriously Reagan. You clearly know I felt awkward about it"

"Alright. We're good Eddie. Don't worry" Jamie said taking the cookies back.


	7. Chapter 7

So I decided to continue off of the last chapter!

* * *

"Ok so what was your most embarrassing moment growing up?" Eddie asked him as she took a mouthful of ice cream

They were currently lounged on Jamie's couch with his ankle all protected and propped.

"Seriously?" Jamie asked her laughing

"Partners bonding"

"I think we know each other pretty well" Jamie said

"Oh come on it'll be fun. I mean you're sorta awkward so I can see how you would have an embarrassing moment but at the same time you're all pinch faced and stern so I can't see you getting flustered about it" Eddie said casually

"Pinch-faced?" Jamie asked

"Yea kinda like stick up your ass, full on balls to the wall no games"

"You sure YOU didn't pop any of my pain pills?" Jamie asked laughing "And balls to the wall? What are you fourteen? I heard Nicky say that to Erin the other day and my sister freaked out at her"

"It's an expression, like all in"

"Whatever you say Janko" Jamie said grabbing the whipped cream off the table

"Oh come on" You don't have one embarrassing moment?" Eddie asked

"You told me I'm awkward and should have a lot"

Eddie just rolled her eyes

"Alright you want me to go first?" Eddie asked

"What are we going to have a pillow fight next?" Jamie asked

"Yea in your dreams" Eddie said smugly "However you could use a nice facial, helps prevent wrinkles and aging"

"You're ridiculous" Eddie said

"Alright so what's this embarrassing moment of yours?" Jamie asked

"Well how embarrassing do you want it?" Eddie asked taking the whipped cream from him and spraying her own bowl

"Oh juicier the better, Janko"

"Alright, this one's bad"

"I'm ready" Jamie said, fake bracing himself for the news

"Oh God, here we go" Eddie said

"Better live up to the hype"

"So in college I dated this guy, we had been together for about nine-ish months. He was nothing like the guys I normally went out with but he was sweet and charming and kinda nerdy but he was on the golf team and for some reason that appealed to me. He was one of the good ones, we had actual dates even if it was just pizza in one of our college apartments. I had decided that I needed to treat myself better and not sleep my feelings away with whoever I was dating and so we didn't try anything for awhile. So one night after we had been dating for over nine months we both decided we were ready. Well we're laying on his bed and he can't figure out how to unhook my bra. Like you would have though I glued the damn thing shut. He wouldn't let me just take it off, so he keeps trying. He finally figures it out and gets it off. He was a really good kisser" Eddie said before Jamie cut her off

"I don't need all the details, Janko" Jamie said laughing as he shook his head

"Fine" Eddie said rolling her eyes "So we move on and we're both laying there sans clothes and he asked me again if I was ready and he can't figure out where to put it" Eddie said cringing

"Continue" Jamie said smirking and laughing

"So he literally moves down to look, like trying to measure it. I help him out a little and when he finally does get it in there, there's nothing. Flat as a board" Eddie said laughing

"Oh God Eddie why are you telling me this?" Jamie asked laughing

"He just couldn't get it up" She said laughing

"So what happened?" Jamie asked

"He tried and just nope nothing. So I leave and bring him coffee and a breakfast sandwich the next morning. He was so cute and I knew I was his first so I didn't make a big deal about it. So he wants to try the following night so we go out and have a great time and then nope nothing, can't get it up"

"I bed it's your loud chewing" Jamie said laughing

"I'll make it so you can't ever get it up again" Eddie said laughing

"So..." Jamie said

"So we date a few more months. Honestly it was the best I had been treated in a while after everything with my dad and he was so kind that it didn't bother me"

"Wow so kind of you" Jamie said

"He was a really nice guy" Eddie said "It wasn't hard"

"Ed seriously?" Jamie asked cracking up

"No pun intended?" She asked laughing

"So I thought it was me, that there was something repulsive about me that turned him off. So we end up just becoming friends and our senior year he came over one night and he tells me that he's gay. He said that even he could appreciate how nice my boobs were and thought I could change him. I thought he was coming over to get back together, I kissed him when he came and then he sat me down and told me. He's happily married to a guy named John now and I was in the wedding"

"That's pretty funny, but isn't it more embarrassing to him than you?"

"I thought something was wrong with me the whole time!" Eddie said

"That's pretty funny" Jamie said "Only you"

"I mean I wanted to marry this guy"

"Ok so then that's embarrassing. He literally found you repulsive" Jamie said laughing

"Oh shut up" Eddie said throwing him a pillow

"So what's yours?" Eddie asked

"Ugh, why did I agree to this?" Jamie asked

"Two each?"

"Sure, why not at this point" Jamie said "But it doesn't leave this apartment"

"Fine by me" Eddie said

"So in highschool there was a girl I liked and we started dating. She was um, more experienced I guess than I was. She was hot and she knew it, Kelly Blake. I'm surprised she even dated me. But apparently it was all a joke to see what I would do with all that" Jamie said gesturing to his chest "So we were making out in the middle of the hallway by her locker"

"Jameson Reagan" Eddie said in horror

"What?"

"That's not boyscout like" Eddie said

"I was sixteen, I think hormones took over"

"Of course they did" Eddie said laughing

"So Sister Eileen comes over and we both end up with detention"

"Did you get your knuckles hit with a ruler too?"

"No. They stopped that by then. I'm not that old" Jamie said laughing

"So then what?"

"Well my parents flipped, obviously. I was grounded. The following weekend they went away for a long weekend and Joe was gonna come stay. Well Kelly convinces me that she should come over before Joe is due to come after work. So I let her because well she told me to. So she comes over and I actually thought we were gonna do homework"

"Wait you really thought she just wanted to do homework?" Eddie asked

"Yea we had a paper due the following week. I was done mine, I figured we would edit each others"

"Oh my God, did you live under a rock?"

"Clearly" Jamie said rolling his eyes "So I think she's in the house less than five minutes before she manages to get my shirt off, her shirt off and hiked her uniform skirt up"

"You Catholic school kids" Eddie said shaking her head

"Oh it gets better" Jamie said

"Please do tell"

"So we're laying on the couch making out and all of a sudden I hear a key in the door. So as I'm trying to get off of her I end up rolling us onto the floor. I head Joe yell my name so I tell her to go alone with it and I start doing CPR on her"

"Only you" Eddie said cracking up

"So I'm doing CPR and yelling at her to breath. So Joe walks over and takes her pulse and obviously knew I was lying and asks me why I'm shirtless and I told him skin to skin contact"

Eddie couldn't say anything as she was trying to catch her breath from laughing, Jamie is laughing equally as hard.

"Oh God, Reagan. That might be the best thing you've ever told me. At least it wasn't your parents"

"No Joe still decided to make it the most awkward thing in my life. He drove her home and then he came back with condoms and some bananas"

"He didn't" Eddie said

"Oh no he did. He literally gave me the most explicit sex talk of my life. Then he got one of his buddies to drop off the academy birthing video, which was surprisingly graphic and he made me watch the whole thing"

Eddie once against lost it and couldn't stop laughing.

"He also wrote out directions on how to give myself a testicular exam and told me I needed to look out for weird things growing since it seemed like the company I was keeping wasn't totally clean"

"I really wish I could've met Joe" Eddie said laughing

"Me too" Jamie said seriously

"Did your embarrassment end?" Eddie asked him

"No he told Danny, but they did keep it from my parents"

"Sometimes I wish I had siblings, and then you tell me stories"

"Yea I couldn't live with them or without them" Jamie said laughing

"Sometimes I really didn't want to live with them. Especially when I was like twelve, thirteen"

"Why what happened?" Eddie asked

"God I don't know why I'm telling you this" Jamie said

"Oh go on" Eddie said smiling

"So you know how when a guy hits puberty sometimes his penis wakes up with him"

"That's a strange way to put it but yea"

"Well the first time it happened I didn't know what it was. I thought I just really had to pee. Well it was winter break so my brothers and sister were home and Erin is taking forever and I'm banging on the door in the hallway in my boxers and t-shirt and Joe and Danny come out to see why I'm screaming at her and I thought it was because it was gonna explode. So Joe gives me a towel to wrap around my waist and told me just to do it. So I go to the bathroom and when I come out my dad walks up to me and says that we need to talk so we go into my room and my dads explaining the finer points of puberty when Joe and Danny decide they need to add to my embarrassment and join the conversation"

"Yea that's pretty bad. How did you not know what was happening?"

"I have no idea" Jamie said laughing

"See you're not the only one that has awkward experiences with my penis" Jamie said laughing

Eddie just rolled her eyes.

"Yea keep that up and I'll tell you my first period story"

"I'd rather you not" Jamie said

"Too bad" Eddie said

"Here we go" Jamie said

"So we were in gym glass and we had to wear uniforms. So it's light gray shorts and a green shirt. But like that ugly late '90s early 2000's light gray. And we're running around playing basketball and the gym teacher walked over to me and he's like Miss Janko do you need to go to the bathroom. And I was like no. So then Hayley walked over to me and gives me her sweatshirt and told me that I had a stain on my shorts and then all the boys saw and started laughing and saying I pooped myself and everything under the sun" Eddie said shaking her head

Jamie was laughing and he motioned for Eddie to continue.

"So I go the nurse and by now I'm crying because who wants their first period in the middle of gym class with everyone making fun of them. So I changed back into my regular clothes and I just want to go home because now my stomach hurts but my mom wouldn't come get me and my dad was out of town so I had to go back to class with everyone making fun of me" Eddie said laughing

"Aww poor little Eddie" Jamie said laughing

"Not funny! You've never had the awful feeling of getting your period and not expecting it" Eddie said

"No I can't say that I have" Jamie said still laughing

"I laugh now but I didn't talk to my mom for a few days because she wouldn't pick me up" Eddie said laughing

"Ugh we were really something weren't we" Jamie asked laughing

"Oh yea, look how well we turned out" Eddie said smiling

"So is that the most embarrassing moments of our lives?" Jamie asked

"Most scarring I guess"

"Yea Danny and Joe were good at embarrassing me. Joe says it was out of love. I don't buy it" Jamie said trying to reach for the blanket on the chair next to the couch"

"I got it" Eddie said getting up"

"I mean you are supposed to be waiting on me" Jamie said

"Want me to fluff your ankle with the pillow" Eddie askes smirking

"I think it's good" Jamie said

"Lift" Eddie said as she added another pillow

Jamie did as he was told and lifted his ankle as she added another pillow and fixed his ankle on it.

Jamie was surprised at how gently she was and careful, she made sure that it was supported and placed a new ice pack on it and laid the blanket out on him.

"This is a great size" Eddie said

"Let me guess now you're gonna want me to share it"

"Duh" Eddie said as she took their ice cream bowels back out to the kitchen.

"Ahh" Eddie said

"Eddie?" Jamie asked sitting up

"Your damn boot tripped me. Why the heck did you leave it there"

"I don't know I just took it off. You good"

"Yea luckily then you wouldn't have anyone to wait on you" Eddie said

Eddie came back and he had already folded her side of the blanket down so she could sit and put her feet up on the table.

"Thanks" He said nudging her with his shoulder

"Of course" Eddie said snuggling under the blanket.

"Put something on that will put me to sleep" Eddie said placing her head on his shoulder "I'm tired"

"Night Ed" Jamie said lightly placing his head on hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie Janko joined the NYPD because one time a couple of cops gave her a second chance and it made all the different in her life. An officer was killed her first night on the job, she froze when Jamie had said he was going after the guy. She saw Officer's Collins family picture in her hat and just froze. She wanted to help her and she had only met her in the locker room a few hours prior and then she was laying on the ground, bleeding out. After they escorted her to the hospital, where she met her partner's father, they had to go back to the park.

They were looking for more shell casings and any other evidence when she saw Collins' hat with the picture of her and her daughter lying next to her puddle of blood that had yet to be cleaned up. Jamie saw her under the crime scene lights that had been set up to continue the investigation when he saw her grow paler, it was hot and humid but she was still fairly sweaty. He saw her eyes widen and she bolted over to the nearest trashcan. Eddie lost the little dinner she had been able to get down out of nerves and hoped that she hadn't contaminated the crime scene. Jaime was behind her in a second and had one hand on her vest.

"It's ok" He soothed. More sympathetic than Eddie had been expecting.

He handed her a hankie out of his pocket and a piece of gum.

"Thanks" Eddie said not being able to meet his eye

"You good, Janko" Jamie asked giving her a once over.

She was surprised any guy under 60 carried a handkerchief but she figured of course her new partner did. Everything that she found on him stated that the Reagans were big on family and tradition.

"Yea. Sorry, I can't imagine what you must be thinking right now" Eddie said shaking her head.

"You're first body is hard to see, a cop's is even worse. I'm not thinking anything other than you picked a bad first night" Jamie said kindly

"I'm sorry" Eddie said again

"Honestly Janko, it's all good" Jamie said giving his rookie a laugh

Once they were driving back to the precinct, this time Jamie driving, he started to talk. His new partner had not shut up until the park. Expectedly she had been a little spooked. Jamie wasn't sure how old she was but he was fairly certain that while the situation they walked into that night would have upset anyone, he wasn't entirely sure she was ready for this.

"My oldest brother Danny, he showed me my first dead body. I uh, at least got to wait a few weeks on the job before I saw mine. Sargent Renzulli was my training officer and he was there too but Danny used to run around more half-cocked then he does now, and basically hijacked Sarge and I and then we found the guy we were looking for, only he wasn't looking for us. My bother made me check his pulse, he was already a little rigid. I froze, hand still on his neck. I was a little stunned and I guess I hadn't fully processed everything. I'm changing after tour and the image of him, rigid, eyes open, my hand, no pulse. I threw up in the bathroom. Thankfully only Sarge was in the locker room"

"The eyes" Eddie said quietly

"It somehow makes it harder, makes the person more real"

"Collins, her eyes were wide open, blood surrounding her" Eddie said trailing off

"I'd be more concerned if you were like hey Reagan, show me another dead body. If it doesn't bother you then it's a problem" Jamie said

Eddie nodded and leaned her head against the cool window. It had to have been over ninety degrees and her stomach was still churning at seeing another officer get shot.

Jamie never brought up Joe in that whole time, and just mentioned that he held his last partner as he died. That was the most emotion she had seen from him for the first two months they were riding together, anytime something with Vinny came up. She had known his last partner had died in the line of duty and Sargent Renzulli told her that sometimes he retreated into a shell when he needed to process things but just to keep reminding him that he was there to teach her. She noticed a change in him over time, he started laughing more and cracking jokes. He started to lose some of the tough exterior he had put on. She just wished he would trust her as much as she trusted him. She knew he trusted her with his life, otherwise he would've asked for a new partner, but aside from that it always seemed like he was holding back a little.

"My uh, my last partner, Vinny, he uh. We um, we got ambushed, he took one in the neck. I was looking him right in the eyes when he died" Jamie said, not taking his eyes off the road, not trusting himself to look at his new partner.

"I promised him, and I'm promising you, I won't ever let that happen again" Jamie said swallowing hard

"I'm really sorry, Reagan" Eddie said stunned.

Jamie was leaning against the wall waiting for Eddie when she walked out of the women's locker room.

"Wha, what are you still doing here?" Eddie asked, surprised

"See how your doing" Jamie said pushing off the wall

"I'm ok" Eddie said "Lot to take in"

"I get that. You did good tonight Janko, wasn't exactly gentle on you" Jamie said nudging her shoulder and giving her a smile after she had told him to go easy on her at the start of tour

"Yea, very different than the Academy" Eddie said

"You'll get there. Sarge said to me 'Reagan, you're human. The Academy doesn't prepare you this, it can't. What you learned, what's in the patrol guide, it's law and procedure. What you learn from me, your fellow officers, the people of New York is what kind of cop you want to be, how you want to do your job, what kind of discretion you use, what human emotion you allow in. The patrol guide is a guide, but this, seeing your first cold one, nothing prepares you for that. You need to let it affect you in the sense that you know you're still human. When it doesn't is when you reach out, get help, but feeling this, feeling what you see on the job, it's what puts the human element in policing. The guide isn't seeing the dead body, you are. It's something the academy can't teach you and it's not something I can fully teach you, it's something I can only help you understand'" Jamie said

Eddie looked at him eyes wide, processing the speech her partner had just given her. She had known him maybe ten hours, but somehow she knew she could never see him like that. The kind of cop that she wanted to be was the kind that kept their partner alive, the kind that had earned her trust from others and the kind that showed her how to trust.

"So, Janko. What kind of cop do you want to be?" Jamie asked looking at what was in her hands.

"Hold on" Eddie said as they passed Renzulli's office

"Ok" Jamie said nodding

"Hey, uh Sarge" Eddie said, feeling uneasy

"Janko, Reagan. Some first night"

"Yea" Eddie said

"Definitely hit the ground running" Jamie said

"Sarge, when we were finishing up, I saw this laying next to. Next..." Eddie said before she felt herself internally gag.

"In the park" She added, trying to shake the image.

"What is it?" Renzulli asked taking the evidence bag

"Her daughter's picture in her hat. I figured she might wanna know how close her mom kept her when she's old enough to understand" Eddie said

"Good work Officer Janko" Renzulli said gently

"Thank you Sarge" Eddie said nodding

Renzulli looked at Jamie who just nodded.

They were walking out to their cars. It was well into 4am since there was more paperwork than usual.

"Good work tonight, I'll catch you tomorrow" Jamie said

"Goodnight Reagan" Eddie said

"Night Janko" Jamie said

The next night of tour didn't go as planned. They were guarding the guy that killed Collins, he knew it was an order from 1PP, he just didn't know how his new partner would handle it.

"Jamie I didn't become a cop to go against other cops"

"Anything happens call a 10-85" Jamie said annoyed as he got out of the car.

Eddie sat there wrestling with what to do. The Academy taught them you always have a cop's back, your partner's back. She thought back to what Jamie had said the night before. She needed Jamie's trust, she had an innate trust in him already as her training officer, but he had no reason to trust a baby rookie. Something inside her told her that she needed to trust Jamie, that she couldn't let her past trust issues interfere with work, Jamie was the senior officer, her training officer and she needed to back him up.

Eddie ran up just in time to hear him say "or you'll have to go through me"

"Me too" Eddie said, eyes darting wide

Ricky gave her a look and she did her best to look intimidating, standing shoulder to shoulder with her partner.

Ricky and his crew turned and walked away and she could visibly see most of the tension leave Jamie and he turned to look at her.

She couldn't quite read him, he gave her a small nod, which she interpreted as his acceptance that she joined him, but she knows he's still slightly pissed she didn't join him. Their tour was over and it was timed to head back in. They rode mostly in silence, Eddie could read him enough to know to keep her mouth shut.

They went to get changed and when Jamie came out of the locker room, Eddie was talking to one of the bosses. He waved and headed out.

"Hey, Reagan" He heard as he crossed the street. He crossed and turned around.

"Hey" Jamie said

"I feel like I owe you an apology" Eddie said

"No you don't" Jamie said, knowing this was all part of her training, Sarge and gently reminded him that sometimes even Jamie himself pissed off his TO in his rookie days

"I do. For what happened with Salazar back there" Eddie said "I wasn't sure how to handle it" Eddie said

"It was a difficult situation. You backed me up, we're good" Jamie said starting to turn away

"Listen" Eddie said

Jamie stopped and turned back to her. There was something vulnerable in her voice, he just didn't know what it was.

"I thought that by becoming a cop, there would be a clear, defined line of right and wrong. What to do, what not to do."

"Usually there is"

"Well, I wanted you to know that I respected what you did" Eddie said genuinely

Jamie soften and gave her a slight smile.

"And I'm really glad we're riding together" Eddie said smiling

Jamie nodded, still unsure of his new rookie.

Eddie smiled and started to walk away.

"That yours?" Jamie asked after a second as she walked to her car

"Yea, high school graduation present from my dad. It's really fast" Eddie said giving him a laugh

"Don't hold it against me" Eddie said as she got in

Jamie laughed and waved as she started to drive off.

He stood at his car for a second processing everything that just happened. He laughed knowing his new, blonde, feisty partner was gonna give him a run for his money, and honestly he thought that maybe this was the start to a great partnership.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Don't forget everyone, this is just a group of oneshots of ideas that I had that I didn't write or have recently popped into my head before the Partners series. MAny of them will be referenced in Partners and Reagans.

* * *

"Reagan you want to tell me what's going on?" Eddie asked her partner as they were sitting in their RMP.

They had just left the hospital where they found out the officer whose 10-13 they responded to did not make it.

"Were you really close with Officer Nolan?" Eddie asked him

"Just knew him from the precinct" Jamie said, staring straight ahead.

"Jamie" Eddie tried a little more gently. They had been partnered for several months together, they had become friends or last Eddie thought so. Slowly they started getting dinner or drinks after work or breakfast and coffee after a night tour. Eddie of course had Googled her partner before he was actually her partner and she knew his brother had been killed in the line of duty, however there was not a lot of information on Detective Joe Reagan, she just figured the Commissioner deserved privacy like any other grieving father. Jamie had no more than briefly mentioned Joe, and his death had not been brought up. Eddie figured he would tell her when he was ready, just like she would tell him about her father when she was ready. From the articles, Eddie gathered that Joe was his best friend, she had seen the picture in his hat and had asked about it one of the first few weeks together but Jamie dismissed it and she never brought it up again. She knew it couldn't be easy for him to talk about his brother and if she had learned anything about Jamie Reagan in the last few months was that he was as stubborn and caring as they coming and needed to make sure he trusted people before opening himself up to them.

The officer than had been killed today was killed by an ex-cop who had been fired for excessive force and drinking on the job. Eddie figured in the eyes of her partner, Officer Nolan was killed by a dirty cop. Eddie just figured that her do-gooding partner was pissed that an ex-cop could kill a cop. Frankly she was pissed too, but the only difference between them is when Jamie is stewing he goes silent, where Eddie can't stop talking.

* * *

"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of tour?" Eddie asked him after they handled a complaint and ordered coffee.

"Rookies are supposed to be seen and not heard" Jamie said

Eddie looked at her partner confused. He never really pulled rank unless it was cleaning up the car or dealing with the drunk guy. Some of the cops would treat rookies like that they lost puppies who knew nothing, and while Jamie coached and instructed and corrected she had never heard Jamie buy into that.

"Ok, sorry" She mumbled

Jamie just rolled his eyes and continued driving.

"What um, what happens to dirty cops?" Eddie said nervously

"Janko, please" He said as they drove along

"Ok sorry. It's just when I'm nervous I talk a lot and you're not talking at all and I don't know how to process this" Eddie said

"Be glad you never had to live through it" Jamie said

"Wha?" Eddie said before he cut her off

"Never mind" Jamie said shaking his head

"How do you just move past this, I mean there's bad people in every job, but cops. cops are supposed to be able to trust other cops. If you can't trust your fellow officer, how do you get past that?" Eddie asked seriously, she had her own trust issues that Jamie didn't know about. While this guy was an ex-cop, he was still a cop.

"God you never stop talking" Jamie said

"No because I'm trying to make sense of this, to some how organize it and I don't know how. You're job is to tell me how" Eddie said getting frustrated

"You just, you just do" Jamie said annoyed, as their radios came to life and told them they were needed back in the precinct.

"Reagan, if this is about..." Eddie said trailing off

"About what, Janko?" Jamie bit back

"Your..."

"My what?"

"Brother"

"What do you know?" Jamie asked angerly

"Just that he was killed in the line of duty, cop deaths affect all of us, but you possibly a little more" Eddie said

"That's it?" Jamie asked

"Yea, I mean of course I Googled you when I got my placement" Eddie said "There wasn't a lot of information"

"You didn't bring him up the first night" Jamie said

"I just met you, I was also a little busy trying to keep the contents of my stomach inside my stomach" Eddie said

Jamie relaxed a little.

"Joe"

Eddie nodded.

"He was a great brother, great cop. I miss him every day" Jamie said

"I can't even imagine" Eddie said shaking her head

They rode in silence and turned down the street of the precinct when Eddie spoke up again.

"I'm sorry Reagan, I was just trying to process this, cop shoots a cop. I don't get it. Me and trust, we aren't always on good terms" Eddie said

"I'll always have your back, Janko. You can trust me" Jamie said realizing that he sorta failed as her TO today.

"I hope you know you can trust me too" Eddie said as they parked.

Jamie just nodded and they headed into the precinct.

As soon as they walked in, Renzulli called him into his office and Eddie went to the locker room.

"Do you wanna grab dinner tonight? I don't know if I just want to go home" Eddie said

"Sarge" Jamie said walking in

"Take a seat, Reagan"

Jamie did as he was told and sat

"What'd I do wrong?" Jamie asked

"You doing ok? Today must have brought back some stuff" Tony said gently to his former partner

"Yea that"

"Does Janko know?" Tony asked

"About Joe? Yea. She Googled me apparently. She also saw the picture in my hat"

"Kid I mean, I'm sure she knew you lost a brother to the job if she did any research on her boss. I know all of Joe's stuff is confidential and it just states he was killed, that's why I pulled you two off. I wasn't sure your head was in it" Tony said

Jamie was going to be angry for a second but he couldn't, what Renzulli was saying was true.

"It was the right call" Jamie said nodding "I also haven't told her anything else"

"How'd she take you, well being you when these things happen?"

"We had words, but there's stuff she hasn't told me yet either, she kept bringing up trust" Jamie said

Tony just nodded.

"Just remember, she looks to you for guidance, to make sense of things. Just like you did with me. I know you don't have all the answers, God knows I never did but you can't shut her out Jamie. And if you can't talk to her about this then you need to tell me so I can"

"Got it" Jamie said realizing that she was coming from a pure rookie spot and was just genuinely trying to make sense of it.

"Go get changed"

"Should I tell her?" Jamie asked

"That's not my call, it's confidential. You do what you think is right"

"I've thought about telling her before. I told Vinny, I figured as my partner he deserved to know"

"And Janko doesn't? Is it because she's a girl? I mean you and her gelled better than you and Cruz did at first" Tony said

"Yea I know. No it's just, I didn't know if she was ready"

"Her? What about you?"

Jamie had thought long and hard about this, he told Vinny because him and Vinny had become friends, he figured he deserved the truth. He didn't tell him a pay by play but enough to know why he was the kind of cop he was. But something in him felt like he'd tell Eddie everything, and that he wasn't sure he could get through it in a way he got through it with Vinny.

"Thanks Sarge" Jamie said getting up

He walked over to the women's locker room and saw Eddie walking out.

"Janko" Jamie asked jogging to her

"You gonna tell me to shut up again?" Eddie asked

"I deserved that" Jamie said nodding

Eddie just stood there playing with her necklace.

"I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you in the car. There's some stuff with Joe that isn't public knowledge. And it factors into why I do things a certain way and why I acted like that in the car. I'm sorry"

"Ok" Eddie said

"You're not pushing for details?" Jamie asked surprised

"Normally I would, but something in my dumb little rookie brain told me not to" Eddie said "That if you ever want to tell me, you will" Eddie said

"Janko. You're not a dumb rookie, I know I told you I wouldn't treat you that way, I was out of line with the whole seen and not heard comment. Sometimes it just happens. I also sometimes forget that I'm the one that supposed to teach you" Jamie said conceding

"Thank you. I really just was trying to make sense of it" Eddie said

"I know that. You wanna wait real quick for me to change and then we can go grab dinner?" Jamie asked

"I can do that" Eddie said nodding

"I'll be right back" Jamie said

* * *

They were at one of the cop bars that Jamie was on a first name basis with with the owner. He put them in the back away from most people and the live band.

"You embarrassed to be out with me?" Eddie asked and they looked over the menu

"No, I wanted to talk to you" Jamie said

"Ok" Eddie said and she decided what she wanted

They ordered their food and waiting for their beer before Jamie spoke up again.

"Losing my mom to cancer was tragic and devastating and took a toll on all of us. Losing Joe was unthinkable, he was the peacekeeper between my brother and I, he was my best friend, I also think he was the one that my dad felt like he could unload on when he needed more than just my grandfather. Joe was the best of all of us, he had a heart of gold and would do anything for anyone, and try and find just the smallest bit of good in people even when no one else could see it"

"Jamie, you don't. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Eddie said

"No it's ok. There's something I need to tell you. But it's confidential, you can't tell anyone, it's not public knowledge"

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked

"Yea I am" Jamie said nodding

"Ok" Eddie said taking a sip of her beer.

"You probably haven't heard of them, but the Blue Templar?" Jamie asked

"No" Eddie said shaking her head

"It was started to try and clean up the department after Serpico and Knapp. My grandfather and his friends started it and then they all retired it turned into their weekly poker game and drinking buddies but somewhere along the way it was brought up again. Danny and Joe both got tapped but neither participated Danny said it was just the guys cheating on their wives, leaving their families for the weekend and he wanted no parts of it. This is the part where there's a gap of information. Joe stayed in, he must have known it was corrupt because he was working with the FBI when he was killed. It turns out, that his partner and some of the guys in his squad were dirty cops"

Jamie just looked at Eddie and he felt like he could physically see the gears turning in her head to try and process what he just said.

"Wha? How?" Eddie said not bothering to finish either question

"Joe was killed during what everyone thought was a warrant execution gone wrong. It happens, his squad had the most volatile ones. Obviously there was an investigation and his partner said what happened and who is really gonna question the grieving partner? No one" Jamie said

"One of the other officers in his squad killed herself a few months after Joe was killed, she left basically a dying declaration with her sister. It was either she kill herself or Joe's partner and the rest of them would kill her daughter"

"Jamie" Eddie said

"Can I tell you everything and then you ask questions?" Jamie asked nervously

Eddie just nodded.

"It's not total unusual for a cop to eat their gun so no one questioned it. The night of my graduation from the academy I was approached by two people claiming to be FBI who told me that Joe had been working with them, they had recordings with his voice detailing information. Long story short his partner and the rest knew Joe was closing in on them, apparently gave him some warnings and eventually they killed him to look like an op gone wrong" Jamie said, clearing his throat

"I decided to go off on my own and try and figure it out, they also killed me a few times. The one night they cut the brake lines on my Chevelle, it was Joe's" Jamie smiling "They cut the breaks and I really thought I was gonna die. I ended up crashing and that's when I told my dad, Danny, Pop and Erin. We basically worked the case in house. My dad brought in people when he thought it was necessary and we brought it Jackie, Danny's old partner, Sarge and my dad's detail. It's classified to everyone but them. None of the department knows, there used to be rumors because about forty cops were suddenly canned and his partner committed suicide in front of us the night of the take down. We tailed them to the bar and then all went in. Cash, illegal guns, drugs you name it and it was there. My dad demanded to know who killed Joe and his partner fessed up. We arrested the rest of them and turned them over to the Attorney General because of my sister, just so no one could claim bias"

"So my brother was killed by dirty cops, it's why I was so angry. You need to be able to count on your partner to always cover your back and Joe didn't. He was killed by...killed by someone he was supposed to be able to trust the most" Jamie said blinking and swallowing but recovered before Eddie could say anything

"Reagan" Eddie said quietly putting her smaller hand on top of his

"I don't, how did you, I understand..." Eddie said not being able to speak

"I get it's a lot to take in Janko" Jamie said squeezing her hand

"How did they hide it so well?" Eddie asked

"You hear people talk about pulling a Bello?" Jamie asked

"Yea" Eddie said nodding

"He was head of IAB my rookie year, my dad when he became commissioner had investigated all the departments and clubs and groups and Bello was his right hand in that. While also having his left hand in the Templar leading the corruption"

"So there was no way" Eddie said shaking her head

"Joe didn't want anyone else to get hurt, it's why he kept it from Danny or Pop or my Dad. It went pretty far up the chain of command and he knew that. The FBI had enough to shut it down but wouldn't be able to prove it was half his own squad who killed him and when they heard that I was joining they waited for me. I didn't fully trust them but things they had said were eventually then corroborated and so when I took it to my dad he got the information from the FBI"

"Jamie"

"I get it Eddie, you don't have to say anything. I've had five years to process this now"

"Why did Joe not ask for a transfer?" Eddie asked getting angry on behalf of her partner

"I asked the same thing, but in one of the files to the FBI, who told him they'd transfer him he said he needed to see this through that people should be able to trust the cops and if he didn't make sure it was put to an end and them punished that he would be no better then they were. It's who he was and now I can see that, at the time I was angry but I know why he did what he did even though it cost him his own life"

"How do you guys get up in the morning?" Eddie asked stunned

Jamie just gave her a small laugh "It's what Joe would have wanted, he loved being a cop, he did all of that to make sure that the public knew they could still trust cops, and we had to accept that and his decisions. It wasn't easy. My brother and I fought a lot"

"Jamie I'm sorry"

"Thanks, Eddie" Jamie said nodding

"It's why you were so angry today"

"Yea, it still brings back a lot of feelings that I don't always handle properly. I've been wanting to tell you but It's a pretty big bombshell to drop on someone"

"Like it sounds like a TV or movie plot, not real life" Eddie said

"Yea, but Joe trying to take them all down himself and save all cops from being lumped together with some bad ones, well that's who my brother was"

"He sounds pretty great" Eddie said

"He was, I wish you could've met him"

"Me too" Eddie said nodding

"Thank you for trusting me with this" Eddie said sincerely

"I trust you, you should always know that. Sometimes it just takes me longer" Jamie said

"I get that" Eddie said

Jamie could see something behind her eyes but he wasn't going to push it tonight. His partner still seemed stunned.

"God and you were a rookie? Some days I forget a pen for my summons book and you were basically leading two lives"

"I was a little older than you are and I'd been in this my whole life. While incredibly stupid I didn't go to my dad sooner, when I was presented with the question of do you want to finish what your dead brother started I couldn't turn it down. I needed answers. There were things that didn't quite make sense but grief can warp things and looking back there were a few had to detect signs"

"I'm just glad I got to honor my brother" Jamie said

Eddie nodded and wiped her eye. Her heart hurt for her partner and his family that they had to go through this at the hands of fellow cops, people they trusted and worked with.

"To Joe" Eddie said raising her glass

"To 12-David" Jamie said clinking his glass with hers


	10. Chapter 10

"You wanna get drinks and dinner after tour tonight?" Jamie asked Eddie as they headed back into their car after dropping their prison transport back at prison.

"I can't tonight" Eddie said sheepishly

"I get it, you don't want to lose to me in darts twice in one week" Jamie said smirking

"Oh you wish, I was having an off night" Eddie said

"SO what gives you got a hot date or something?" Jamie asked

"I actually do have a date tonight" Eddie said looking away from him

"Oh. Well ok, have fun" Jamie said trying to mask the hurt in his voice

"Jamie" Eddie said gently

"No, go have fun. Make smart decisions, remember if you get pregnant you will die" Jamie said smirking at the end

"Alright no more chick flicks for you" Eddie said laughing

"Seems like I won't have to watch them anymore" Jamie said icily

"Reagan" Eddie said putting her hand on his arm

"Sorry, forget it"

"You are moodier than any teenage girl I ever met" Eddie said rolling her eyes, not knowing how many times they could talk around the subject but never talk about the subject

"Whatever Janko" Jamie said

They got back to the precinct relatively quickly and quietly. Eddie had finished getting ready for her date, and while it did take her longer, Jamie usually always waited for her but when she walked out of the locker-room he was no where to be found. She was going on a date but she still couldn't get her partner off her mind. She was tired of constantly making these jokes about them but never actually having a conversation. They both were off tomorrow and she decided to grab their favorite breakfast sandwiches and bribe him with one to talk.

Eddie met up with Paul at the restaurant that they had agreed on. She hadn't told him she was a cop but she hadn't told him she wasn't a cop. She just said she did a lot of case review and he seemed satisfied with that answer.

They ordered their drinks at the bar while their table was getting ready. Eddie knew she talked a lot but this guy had nothing on her. It was someone she met at the gym and he seemed nice and normal enough, but she wanted out of this date badly.

Once they were seated at their table she knew she needed to leave.

"So that's enough about me, what did you say you do again?" He finally asked

"Oh, well it's not nearly as exciting as your job" Eddie said rolling her eyes "It's a lot of paperwork, data review, looking at case files" Eddies said

"Sounds so interesting" He said not really listing to what she was saying, instead his eyes never left her chest.

"Um, do I have something on my shirt?" Eddie asked looking down

"Oh what? No you're great" He said distracted

"Umm, ok" Eddie said pulling the menu a little higher to her

Next Paul started to slid his hand up Eddie's skirt when she moved away.

"We're in public" Eddie said

"No one can see"

"I can and I would like you to stop" Eddie said

He kept talking about himself but it was when he was talking about how he felt that he always needed to have sex on the first date to really understand who he was dating was when Eddie knew this was not going to end well.

Her first red flag should have been when he wanted to sit on the same side of the table as her. Once he took his hand off her leg, his other went around her back and shoulders.

"Paul, please" Eddie said sliding away

He kept his hand there and was trying to feel her bra clasp when Eddie jumped up.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Eddie said grabbing her purse and walking as fast as she could to the bathroom

"Jamie pickup" Eddie said as she called him and paced around

"Janko aren't you supposed to be on some fancy date?" Jamie asked

"I need you to come pick me up, please. He's giving off a really creepy vibe and I want out" Eddie pleaded

Jamie didn't question her tone and nodded and then realized she wouldn't be able to see him.

"You want me to come in or just text you when I'm outside?" Jamie asked changing from his sweats to jeans and putting his sneakers on

"Can you come in, I'll tell him you're my brother or something. You need to sell it this guy is weird"

"Um yea" Jamie said not knowing how he got into these situations

"Thank you, I'm just gonna tell him I'm sick or something" Eddie said

"Alright I got you"

Eddie thanked whatever God Jamie believed in that he agreed to come get her and took a few calming breaths. While it wasn't anything like what happened with Jake, she was not comfortable with the direction the night was going and it was bringing back bad memories.

After a few more seconds she composed herself enough but mussed her hair up a tad to make it look like she was sick.

"I was wondering if you were waiting for me to come in there" Paul said as she sat back down

"I actually don't feel very well, my brother is coming to pick me up" Eddie said putting a hand to her stomach

"We can eat and then I can take you home and stay with you"

"No that's ok really, my brother's on his way..." Eddie said trailing off

"I don't mind"

"I know but I do" Eddie said

"I promise you would feel all better when I am done"

"I'll pass" Eddie said angrily

She was trying to figure out what to do next when she finally saw Jamie's car out of the window. She saw him jog up to the door and walk in and talk to the waiter.

"Hey sis" Jamie said walking over. "Diarrhea or constipation tonight. You know all the coffee you drink isn't helping"

Eddie shot him a look and he gave her a small smirk.

"You really called your brother to pick you up from our date. And to think I was gonna let you sleep with me" Paul said

"You what?!" Eddie asked getting annoyed

"Come on Eds" Jamie said gently grabbing her jacket off the chair next to her

As soon as she stood up he put his arm around her waist and a hand on her elbow.

He guided her out of the car and put her in the car.

Her head was spinning, she didn't know how she ended up with another date that just treated her like a piece of meat, she also hated that the first and really the only person she trusted to get her out of that situation was Jamie.

Neither one of them spoke until they were a few traffic lights away from the restaurant.

"Tha" "You" They both said at the same time

"Sorry you first" Jamie said to her

"Jamie, thank you for picking me up. I don't think you understand how much it meant to me"

"Well just try and get better taste in guys" Jamie said before he realized what he actually said

"Sorry that was mean. You don't have to thank me. You're my partner, I would do anything for you. I'm glad you know you can count on me" Jamie said

"I know but thank you" Eddie said genuinely

"You ok?" Jamie asked her

"Yea, my head's just spinning" Eddie said

"He spike your drink? He touch you?" Jamie asked getting defensive

"No, no nothing like that, my head's just spinning from the night. I mean I had one glass of wine at the bar and saw them pour it and never left it unattended. He tried to touch me but I... can we not talk about it right now?" Eddie asked

"Ok" Jamie said nodding

"You eat yet?" Eddie asked

"Yea I had dinner with Sarge" Jamie said

"Oh" Eddie said turning her head

"Janko" Jamie said seeing her turn out of the corner of his eye "I'm guessing you never got your food"

"No"

"Am I stopping for pizza too?" Jamie asked turning to face her at a red light

"You mind?"

"Nah" Jamie said knowing there was more on her mind

"You can come up and have some, hang out for a little"

"Eddie, just cause you had"

"What Jamie? Just cause I had a crappy date and I'm hungry and it's barely 8:30 it means you can't come up? It's not a replacement date Jamie. I'm hungry and I don't really wanna be alone" Eddie said, voice shaking

Jamie rubbed a hand over his face before agreeing. "Ok"

They were quiet except for Eddie calling for the pizza, once they got to the pizza place Jamie was about to get out but Eddie hopped out faster.

"I can pay for it or some of it" Jamie said awkwardly when she got back in the car

"It's fine" Eddie said

"I might eat some though" Jamie said

Eddie didn't say anything she just burst out laughing

"I would except nothing less" Eddie said

* * *

They pulled up to Eddie's and Jamie parked. They still hadn't said much but they made their way up and into her place and she set the pizza on the counter.

"I'm gonna change"

Jamie no sooner had their pizza plated before she came out in leggings and a t-shirt.

"Sorry I went casual"

"Fine by me" Jamie said "You want a beer?" Jamie asked

"Um no. Actually can you not drink one either? I wanna talk to you"

"Uh, sure ok" Jamie said growing nervous

Jamie said on the sofa and Eddie said on the coffee table facing him.

"You're sitting on a table"

"Yes I realize that" Eddie said

Jamie just nodded, he'd been friends long enough with Eddie to know when to stop talking.

"Thank you for picking me up tonight. It was a very uncomfortable situation and it brought back some bad memories. I wanted out and I called you because I trust you with my life Reagan, I knew you would help me. I didn't intend for a replacement date or second string or whatever you want to call it. I just needed my best friend tonight" Eddie said looking away

Jamie put his hand on her knee but she quickly slapped it away hard.

"What the?"

"Oh my God, Jamie. I didn't, I'm sorry" Eddie said looking down

"Ed, look at me please" Jamie said softly

Eddie knew his next question and so she figured she'd answer it for him.

"He put his hand on my knee and tried to go up my skirt and then after that he was trying to take my bra off over my shirt and that's when I called you" Eddie said

"I'm really sorry Eddie" Jamie said gently, keeping his hands as far away from her as possible

"It's been years since Jake and one freaking night and all those same feelings come back" Eddie said trying not to cry

"It's ok Eddie"

"It's not" She said louder than she intended to. "I worked so hard to get rid of them and just one stupid little date and they're back" She said putting her head in her hands

"Can I hug you?" Jamie asked her, not wanting to spook her

Eddie shook her head no.

"Ok" Jamie said sliding back on the sofa, away from her

"I'm sorry. This wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about, it wasn't..."

"It's ok" Jamie said putting his hand on her forearm. That was their thing, what they did in work and out of work and he hoped it would be ok

She finally looked up at him, eyes wet.

"Can I please hug you, you're breaking my heart here"

Eddie just shook her head no.

"Eds maybe you need to talk to someone again" Jamie said gently

"It's not that"

"You won't let me touch you, and you're crying. You need some help processing this"

"Can I talk and can you not say anything until I get it all off my chest" Eddie said wiping her eyes

"Ok" Jamie said nervously

"umm ok" Eddie said taking a deep breath

"Jamie, I know that we've talked around our friendship and partnership for a while now and you've always been team partnership and I flip back and forth but Jamie I don't know if I can keep talking around it. But I also don't think I'm ready to date you"

"Ed"

"Jamie please" Eddie begged

"Sorry" Jamie said motioning for her to continue

"I want you to know how much I value our partnership and friendship first and foremost. Jamie you've been a constant for the last several years, one of the very few people I know I can trust and that will protect me and fight right next to me. I do have feelings for you, feelings that are more than just platonic and more than just knowing we always have each other's backs and I've had these feelings for awhile and I've tried to convince myself otherwise and act like everything is fine. But I can't do it anymore. But before you jump in about the job, I also don't think I can date you right now. I'm more broken and damaged than I thought" Eddie said when it looked like Jamie was about to but in he stopped.

"You have your own emotional baggage to deal with and I understand that and I know that. I've been trying to date to convince myself we can just be friends but look where it gets me. I disappoint you by telling you about the date and not having dinner with you and then I get into trouble and your the first one I call to bail me out. I got what I deserve tonight" Eddie said

"Whoa no I am gonna cut you off" Jamie said

"Eddie, no you didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve it years ago and you don't deserve it now. No matter what" Jamie said swallowing his emotions hard

"But...it always comes off to you as the backup as the last resort" Eddie said feeling a few tears fall

"And I'm just as at fault in that situation" Jamie said

"I need you to know that I have these feelings, that I don't know if I can make them go away but also know that I can't lose you in any capacity. You're my best friend and I need my best friend. I'm trying to put myself back together and the pieces aren't fitting right" Eddie said with tears

"Hey there's nothing wrong with feeling off but don't worry, I'm right here to help you put the pieces back together"

"It's not fair to you for me to call you when I'm like this" Eddie said

"I want you to call me when you're like this, if I can help in anyway you know I will" Jamie said, feeling a few tears spring to his eyes

"I just don't know what I want now" Eddie said crying

Jamie leaned forward to hug her and she hugged him back and slid both of them back onto the sofa.

"It's ok to not know what you want. Hell I don't want you seeing other guys but I don't have the balls to ask you out yet." Jamie said "We've been playing with fire by constantly going around the actual issue and I know that's more me than you. But cards on the table, Janko, I like you too, more than just a friend and these feelings aren't going away but you know I play things safe and in playing it safe I haven't asked you out yet. I truly believe that one day we will get there when the time it right for both of us. And the time wasn't right for me, I needed to work though stuff and now you need to work through stuff" Jamie said

Eddie slid off his lap and next to him on the sofa.

"I think I need to put myself back together before we can change our relationship. Right now I need my best friend" Eddie said, voice breaking

"I'm right here, you always have me" Jamie said

"I don't want it to change our relationship" Eddie said

"It won't Eddie. I have your back, just like you have mine" Jamie said

"Thank you" Eddie said

Jamie just nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know how after all the times you had to save me how you could still like me"

"I like the challenge" Jamie said smirking, which earned him a poke in the stomach from Eddie. "But seriously Ed, I would do anything for you. I hope you know that. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, and not someone who deserves to be treated the way you were treated tonight"

Eddie didn't say anything, she just buried her face in his shoulder.

"I mean it Janko, you deserve better than that"

"You don't care that I'm broken"

"You're not broken Eddie, you're you. You're my best friend, I know exactly who you are and if you need me to help you find you I will"

"I didn't think it would make me feel this way"

"What way"

"Like I deserved it"

"No one deserves it" Jamie said firmly

"I think I was trying to date other guys to prove to myself and I guess you to a degree that I was dateable and that I deserve happiness to but that is what I got instead"

"You didn't deserve it, you didn't ask for him to not respect you, how would you have known. And you don't have to prove anything to me" Jamie said

"Thank you"

"He should have respected you Eddie"

"Sometimes I still feel that I don't deserve that respect because of everything my father did"

"You deserve even more for having your family ripped apart and your life changed so drastically and still wanting to make a difference in the world" Jamie said, which made Eddie cry again

"What, why are you crying now?" Jamie asked concerned

"It's still weird when people give me permission to get upset over what my dad did. I'm usually looked at just as bad as him"

"It's not your fault Eddie" Jamie said wiping her cheek with his thumb "I promise to always respect you"

"Thank you" Eddie said nodding into his arm

"Can you look at me for a second?" Jamie said

Eddie looked up at him and wiped her eyes

"Someone once told me that its ok to feel the way I'm feeling and that it's ok to not always be ok" Jamie said

"She's pretty great isn't she?" Eddie asked giving him a small smile

"She's ok, I guess I'll keep her around" Jamie said

"Thank you, for everything. And for promising to wait for me to put myself back together"

"I'll always wait up for you" Jamie said

Eddie kissed the side of his cheek and hugged him again and he just hugged her back.

"I still can't believe you asked half the restaurant if I was constipated or having diarrhea" Eddie said rolling her eyes

"You said to sell it!" Jamie said laughing "I was trying think of what could get your out quickly, I didnt know what you had already said to him. I did the best i could, i got you out"

"You did, thank you" Eddie said seriously

"You're gonna be ok, and us together, we'll be ok too" Jamie said

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Remember these are just moments before they get together in my Partners and Friends stories. Don't forget to review!


End file.
